Après l'amour
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Pour certains, c'est juste un moment, d'autres n'ont même pas le temps d'y penser. Pour eux, c'est soit le meilleur, soit le pire, soit la surprise ou encore l'horreur. Couples à venir selon mon humeur et vos envies.
1. Le meilleur

**Petit OS bien court sur un couple extrêmement rare : Seijuro x Reo.**

 **Ouais, c'est pas courant...**

 **Je me suis dit que je devais leur faire honneur, alors... J'ai écrit ceci :**

 **(Ps : Seul l'histoire est de moi.)**

* * *

C'est le meilleur moment. D'après lui, mais Seijuro ne l'a jamais contrarié sur le sujet.

Leurs corps sont encore chauds, leurs souffles se mélangent encore. La passion est toujours dans l'air.

Ils plongent lentement, en même temps dans le sommeil.

Mais pas cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci, ils se regardent, ils savourent le regard de l'autre, ils se comprennent. Leurs esprits sont encore unis à l'instar de leurs corps.

Rien ne peut perturbé un tel moment. Rien, pas même le bourdonnement du moustique qui attend qu'ils dorment pour les piquer. C'est incroyable comme ce sentiment de bien être post-orgasmique fait oublier tous les problèmes !

Reo caressait distraitement les cheveux framboise de Seijuro, il emmêlait quelques mèches et tirait sur les rares nœuds.

Il sentait la respiration de Seijuro ralentir. Comme toujours, c'est le rouge qui s'endort le premier après l'amour.

Bah, ce n'est pas grave, même ce délicieux moment de bien-être où aucun mot n'est échangé, où juste des sourires, des regards, servent à décrire les sentiments, doit prendre fin à un moment. De toute manière, Reo aussi se sent fatigué.

Il attrapa la couette et la mit sur leurs corps en train de ce refroidir.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il découvrit que Seijuro l'avait mordu au peu partout pendant l'acte. Il ne l'avait même pas senti !

Il a de la chance d'être endormis, car demain, il va devoir payer cet affront envers sa peau parfaitement entretenu ! Il va lui faire comprendre que c'est pas parce qu'on ne veut pas être en dessous qu'on doit le mordre !

On ne l'abîme pas sans conséquence, Akashi Seijuro ou pas !

* * *

 **trop court n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Dites-moi si vous voulez que je le fasse sur d'autres couples :)**

 **Pour le moment, j'aimerais faire une AominexKise. Mais à vous de me dire pour les autres.**

 **Par contre je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera plus long.**

 **Au prochain... Je ne sais pas quand !**


	2. Regrets

**Voilà le EikichixSeijuro promis !**

 **Je voulais le faire autrement mais je n'ais pas eu l'inspiration. En ce moment j'ai une petite baisse. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le chapitre 7 d'il y a toujours un après a du retard.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez d'autres couples, je ferai de mon mieux ^^**

* * *

Une douce odeur chatouille son nez.

Les cheveux de son capitaine qui sentent comme ça ? Eikichi huma la chevelure. Et oui, c'est bien de lui que vient cette odeur de pomme. Mais il y a une autre odeur.

D'où vient-elle ?

Il renifla la peau de son partenaire d'une nuit. C'est sa peau qui sent les fruits noir.

Mais quand même, pourquoi son capitaine a voulu coucher avec lui alors qu'il entretient déjà une relation avec Mibuchi ?

C'est un mystère, Akashi est un mystère.

De plus, tout le monde sait qu'ils couchent ensemble, alors pourquoi lui-même a accepté de passer cette nuit avec le rouge ? Il a trahi Mibuchi.

Les remords l'envahissent.

Mais mon dieu ce qu'il avait aimé !

Honnêtement, il ne regrette pas tant que ça son geste. Il n'a que très rarement eu de si bon partenaire au lit. Akashi dépasse de loin les autres.

A moitié endormi sur le gorille, Akashi caresse distraitement la peau bronzée sous lui.

Un léger sourire peint ses traits. Il a rarement passé une nuit si agréable, Reo est très loin d'Eikichi dans le domaine. Changé un peu de partenaire lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Et puis, ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble alors on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il a trompé Reo.

De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'aimait. Loin de là, ce n'est qu'un partenaire d'un mois ou deux. Si Yaska croit le contraire, c'est son problème.

Pour sa part, il n'a aucun remord d'avoir passé sa nuit avec Eikichi. Et il n'aura aucun remord quand Reo le découvrira.

-Dis Akashi ?

-Hum ?

-Tu peut me dire pourquoi ? Je croyais que... avec Mibuchi ?

-J'avais besoin de changement. Pas un mot de tout cela à Reo, est ce clair ?

Goriki acquiesça. Il n'a pas envie de faire de la peine à Mibuchi. Autant lui épargner.

Mon dieu ce qu'il commençait à regretter ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait aimé !


	3. Vengeance

**Et voilà ! Chapitre 3 !**

 **Merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous désirez des couples particuliers.**

 **Prochainement : AoxKi, AkaxReo, et un mayuxAka en cours d'écriture ^^**

* * *

Reo regardait les quelques gouttelettes de sueurs couler sur le visage de Hyûga. C'était mignon. Sei ne transpirait que rarement durant leurs ébats.

Le capitaine de Seirin attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et les mit sur son nez. Il tourna le regard vers Reo et lui sourit.

Reo lui rendit son sourire.

C'était simple. Un sourire. Une caresse. Pas forcement de mots. Mais Seijuro était incapable de ce genre d'attention.

C'était à peine s'il lui accordait un regard. La plupart du temps, il s'endormait et le lendemain il partait sans un mots.

Mais Reo l'aimait. Tendrement. Passionnément. Comme un fou même.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il vient de le tromper avec le capitaine de leurs rivaux.

Pourquoi ?

Pour le simple plaisir de la vengeance et de pouvoir se dire, la prochaine fois qu'il verra le rouge, « _Vois-tu Sei-chan, moi aussi je peux me taper quelqu'un d'autres que toi_ ».

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Seijuro l'a trompé avec Eikichi, alors maintenant il se venge. Mais c'est tellement douloureux ! Il avait eu si mal en apprenant que son petit ami, tout du moins, celui qu'il considérait comme son petit ami, avait passé sa nuit avec Nebuya.

Mais Reo n'a rien laissé paraître. Il écumant sa rage dans un coin. Et aujourd'hui, il a cédé à ses désirs de vengeance et s'est débrouillé pour faire du mal à Seijuro.

Cependant, si ses soupçons sont corrects, alors cette petite vengeance ne fera qu'effleurer l'esprit froid et insensible de son capitaine.

-Tu pleure Reo...

Il n'avait même pas remarqué.

-C'est rien Jumpei-chan...

-Sûr ?

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas ignorant tu sais, je sais que ce n'est qu'un soir mais... Si jamais tu romps avec celui que te fait pleurer, tu sais que ma porte est ouverte...

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Reo resta seul. Il avait mal. Tellement...


	4. Heureux mais pas trop

Il était heureux.

D'un certain point de vue seulement.

En fait, il était heureux, très. Il venait de faire l'amour avec son âme sœur. Qui ne serait pas aux anges ?

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magique, un échange, une véritable danse. Bref, il avait adoré.

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas content ?

Et bien il suffoquait. Son corps et notamment ses poumons étaient littéralement écrasés par son partenaire. Certes Kise n'était pas non plus malheureux, les câlins d'Aomine sont si rares qu'ils ont une valeur inestimable mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Le basané était étalé en étoile sur lui. Ses plus de 90 kilos de muscles reposaient sur la poitrine du jaune qui du coup ne pouvait plus bouger ni respirer.

-Euh... Daikicchi... Je ne peux plus respirer...

Pas de réponse. Il ne dormait quand même pas ?

Comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir maintenant ? Il va mourir s'il reste là.

-Daikicchi... Bouge toi s'il te plaît...

La manière douce ne semble pas fonctionner. Le blond donna un coup dans le thorax de son âme sœur qui se réveilla soudain.

-Aï Ryôta ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-Tu m'écrase...

Aomine se releva doucement et s'excusant. Il s'allongea à côté de Kise et se rendormi immédiatement, dos à lui.

-Même pas un câlin ?

Mais il dormait. Tans pis, ce sera une prochaine fois...

* * *

 **Je le trouve vraiment bof celui-là... Disons que j'avais l'idée de base mais je n'ais pas réussi à la développer correctement...**

 **Prochainement : vous verrez :p Mais ce sera plus long ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous souhaitez un couple en particulier. Juste pour info, il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres d'avance donc j'aimerai bien des idées :) Merci ^^**


	5. Honte

**Voilà le chapitre 5.**

 **Comme vous pourrez le constater, il s'agit d'un AkaReo.**

 **Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

Il se sentait honteux. Une simple mouche prise dans la toile du monstre.

Akashi l'avait attrapé. Il se débattait. Mais rien ne pouvait le sauver.

Il avait beau supplier. Le monstre ne l'écoutait pas.

Alors l'inévitable était arrivé. Le monstre avait commencé à l'attirer.

Il l'aimait.

Lui, pauvre mouche, Il s'était fait happer. Il avait pourtant lutté, mais il l'aimait trop.

Même sa tentative de vengeance envers lui n'avait pas marché.

Maintenant, il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant. Mais lui... Il ne l'aimait plus.

Jamais son regard n'avait été si indifférent. Jamais leurs ébats n'avaient été si dénué de sentiments.

Jamais...

A côté de lui, le lit bougeait, Seijuro s'asseyait sur le bord du lit et remettait ses chaussettes.

-Tu pars déjà Sei-chan ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne veut pas rester encore un peu ?

-Non.

-Avant tu le faisais...

-Plus maintenant.

Reo regardait le dos de son ancien petit ami. Rien.

Simplement un début de haine envers ce monstre qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Mon dieu ce qu'il l'aime !

-Reste Sei-chan !

-Je t'ai dit non.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas aller en voir un autre ? Tu vas aller te faire sauter par Ei-chan ?

Il se retourna, furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinus ?

-Que tu me trompes avec Ei-chan !

-C'est faux !

-Menteur !

Il pleurait. C'était tellement douloureux !

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour parler de cela, Reo, il me semble que tu as toi aussi...

-C'est différent ! C'était pour me venger !

-Tu pensait sérieusement que cela allait me faire changer ? Que je suis revenu vers toi cette nuit parce que tu m'as trompé ?

Il avait un sourire ironique et supérieur collé sur le visage.

Reo se sentait honteux d'avoir pensé faire changer un monstre. Une mouche reste une mouche.

-Alors va t'en... Ne reste pas là, tu dois avoir mieux à faire que te passer ton temps ici, avait-il murmurer.

-En effet.

C'était fini. Souffrances envolées. Chagrin éparpillé. Larmes séchées. Mais douleur incrustée.

Le rouge remit ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit une voix derrière lui : « Ne reviens plus jamais Sei-chan. »

C'était dans ses intentions.

* * *

 **Voilà, il fallait bien faire leur rupture pour mon prochain chapitre : MayuAka (cadeau pour Ryunya, je sais que tu l'attendais ^^). Puis viendra un IzuTaka (cadeau pour cindyline ^^), ensuite j'ai encore quatre chapitres de prévu, mais ils portent sur un thème où je pourrais facilement faire des couples improbables, alors après le IzuTaka, j'attendrai vos idées :) je suis preneuse si vous en avez d'autres d'ici là.  
**

 **Mais vous verrez quand nous y serons ^^**

 **A plus :)**


	6. Nouvelle façon

**Enfin le MayuAka ! Cadeau pour Ryunya ^^**

 **La prochaine fois : IzuTaka pour Cindyline:)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Cela avait été tellement intense. Tout deux avaient rarement eu ce genre d'expérience, notamment pour le rouge.

À voir sa tête, c'était une nouveauté. Bien ou mal ? Seul l'avenir le dira. Ils leurs suffient de recommencer. Encore et Encore...

Ses jambes, fines, encerclaient encore les hanches de son partenaire. Ses mains, délicates comme celles d'un pianiste, étaient toujours dans sa nuque. Elles jouaient avec ses cheveux gris.

Mayuzumi voulu se dégager d'entre ses cuisses, pas que ce soit désagréable, mais son capitaine le retenait en lui. Ses jambes autour de ses hanches le tenait contre lui.

Le fantôme posa sa tête contre le torse du rouge, il y déposa ses lèvres sans pour autant l'embrasser. Mais la sensation des lèvres humides fit tressaillir les sens d'Akashi encore en éveil.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le fait qu'Akashi accepte d'être en dessous relève du miracle. La plupart du temps, même s'il est le Uke, il préfère se mettre sur son partenaire et s'empaler.

Mais Mayuzumi semblait avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis sur la question. Peut-être que cette nouvelle façon de faire l'amour lui plaisait ?

Le torse d'Akashi se soulevait de manière régulière. Il semblait s'être remit de son orgasme qui l'avait fait grimper aux rideaux.

-J'entends ton cœur, murmura Mayuzumi.

Il n'était pourtant pas spécialement romantique, mais cela lui traversait l'esprit.

-Ce serait problématique si tu ne l'entendais plus.

-En effet.

Ils commencèrent à avoir froid. Contre son gré, Akashi laissa Mayuzumi partir et les recouvrir de la couette. Ils se tournèrent le dos, comme si rien ne s'était passé et chacun plongea dans ses propres rêves

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous désirez des couples en particulier, je suis ouverte à toute proposition ^^**


	7. Surprise

**Cadeau pour Cindyline ^^**

* * *

Il hurla.

C'était quoi ce bordel !

Mon dieu ce qu'il avait mal à la tête !

Takao était au lit, nu, visqueux. Et, à côté de lui, se tenait le meneur de Seirin. Nu également.

Il semblait encore bien endormi, il ronflait même.

D'après les cadavres de bouteilles et autres, il y avait eu une fête.

Takao tenta de recoller les morceaux. Alors... Seirin voulait fêter sa victoire à la Winter cup... Ils ont fait une fête chez... Kagami peut-être ? Ou bien leur coach ? Bref, l'alcool fusait, toutes les épuises des membres de la GM étaient là. Et... Trou noir.

En tout cas, Takao n'était pas chez lui. Il avait sans doute bu. À priori il n'avait pas fait que ça.

Un bruit sur sa gauche lui indiqua que l'autre se réveillait. Il attrapa vite de quoi cacher sa nudité.

-Takao ?

-Izuki...

-Qu'est-ce que...

Là, il réalisa.

-Mon dieu ! On n'a pas... Non ?

-Je crois que si...

Il pâlit soudain.

-Pitié... Mais comment on en est arrivé là ?

-Je sais pas. Je ne m'en souvient pas.

Ils rougissaient tous les deux. Cette situation était certes très embarrassante. Mais au fond, Takao ne va pas vraiment s'en plaindre. Izuki n'est pas forcement son premier choix, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. Et puis... L'eagle eye est sexy...

-En tout cas..., tenta Takao, je n'ai pas de souvenir... Disons... Mauvais.

-Moi non plus.

-C'est que ce n'était pas si terrible...

Ils se regardèrent, chacun le rouge au joues. Ils pensaient la même chose.

Le hasard et l'alcool font bien les choses. En tout cas, il semble qu'il ait aidé la formation d'un couple de soir là.

Et vu l'ambiance de la soirée... D'autres allaient avoir une surprise.

* * *

 **Bien, dîtes-moi. Qui vas se retrouver dans le lit de qui après cela ? (déjà quelques personnages de prévu : Midorima, kuroko, Furihata, Kagami, Himuro, Akashi, Murasakibara et Mayuzumi, évidement, il ne sont pas rangés pas couples :p )**

 **J'attends vos idées !**


	8. Catastrophe

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il était sur le canapé. Nu. Et sur lui, tranquillement endormi, un brin de bave coulant de ses lèvres, son ennemi juré : Kagami.

Comment tout ceci était arrivé ? Bonne question.

En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Midorima entrevoyait deux personnes également pas très habillé à travers les rideaux qui séparent la cuisine du salon. Il ne sait pas qui, mais il sait qu'ils vont avoir une surprise en se réveillant.

Pour sa part, Midorima se souvient de deux ou trois détails de la soirée. Notamment, il se souvient avoir exceptionnellement bu et avoir été entraîné dans ce merdier par Takao qui voulait revoir Izuki. Il se souvient que Kagami est effectivement resté près de lui tout ce temps. Est-ce que la chaleur ambiante leur avait donné envie d'aller plus loin qu'un ou deux regards ? Il faut croire que oui.

Mais Midorima sait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de la vraie attirance, qu'il était juste bourré. N'est-ce pas ? Il tentait de se convaincre lui-même.

Voyons voir, pour commencer, qu'avait dit Oha-saa ? Il ne sait plus. Et son objet du jour ?

Affolé, Midorima tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver son ballon éléphant sans succès. En fait si... Il était crevé. Par des ciseaux. Planté dans l'écran de la télévision. Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Akashi avait cru que le ballon voulait attaquer Furihata qu'il confondait avec Mayuzumi et l'avait alors attaqué. Il sentit Kagami bouger ce qui le ramena à la situation présente.

-Mmh...

-Reste endormi d'accord ? Tenta le vert.

Il essaya de se lever mais la masse de Kagami le gênait beaucoup. Il n'allait quand même pas passer sa nuit ici ?

Il faut croire que si. Mais... S'ils restaient comme ça... Les autres... Quand ils allaient se réveillés... Ils verraient que... Ô Oha-saa ! La catastrophe !

Il frappa Kagami qui se réveille d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que... !

Réalisation de la situation. Remise en marche des neurones. Le cerveau est fin prêt.

-Mi-midorima !

-Tais-toi et lève-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps.

Le rouge chercha vite de quoi se cacher et...

Quelqu'un sortit de derrière les rideaux de la cuisine.

-Euh... Vous...

-Ne dîtes rien ! Cria Kagami, c'est pas nous !

-Mais vous êtes...

Tatsuya et Murasakibara n'en revenaient pas.

-Mido-chin... Tu me déçois...

-Et toi alors Murasakibara ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Himuro !

-Il m'apprenait à me servir de la chantilly.

C'était une catastrophe.

* * *

 **Je l'aime bien ce chapitre ^^**

 **Pour la prochaine fois, j'avoue que je ne sait pas trop, j'avais dit MayuKuro mais l'inspiration me manque. Alors je vais peut-être publier le KagaAka que Ryunya m'a proposé ^^**

 **A plus !**


	9. Sexfriend

**Pour Ryunya ^^**

* * *

Les gémissements se finirent en un dernier râles de plaisir.

Leurs jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes (techniquement parlant, c'est pas possible). Leurs cœur battaient encore extrêmement vite, leurs respirations sont saccadées et erratiques.

Leurs mains se superposaient sur le mur. Les plus petites, pâles, en dessous et les plus grandes, légèrement allées au-dessus.

Kagami déposa un baiser dans la nuque de son sexfriend. Il était tenté de lui faire un suçon mais, il savait que l'autre n'aimait pas avoir de traces après leur nuit.

Il n'y avait aucun amour dans ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette chambre. C'était bestial, juste pour la plaisir et trouvé un remplaçant de sa main droite. Rien d'autre.

Et il n'avait aucune intention de se lancer dans une relation longue durée. Non merci.

Kagami n'avait jamais essayé, mais il était sauvage, un tigre reste solitaire. Et ce soir, il venait de se taper le lion.

Akashi avait par contre essayer une relation avec Mayuzumi, mais ce dernier était bien trop romantique et casse-pieds, non, il préfère les relations sans autre but que le plaisir, un peu comme ce qu'il entretenait avec Reo jusqu'à il y a peu. Mais cet idiot l'aimait, ce qui mettait un thermes à cette relation.

Il n'aime pas l'amour.

La baise, c'est mieux.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi le Seme.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Je suis absolu et j'ai un entraînement à assurer le lendemain, je ne peux pas me permettre de boiter.

-Tu pense que tu vas boiter demain ?

-Oh oui !

Kagami se retira de son postérieur, Akashi resta encore quelques secondes contre le mur, les fesses en arrière. Il aimait bien cette position. Et il avait très envie de l'expérimenter à son tour sur Kagami. Au moins, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être grand pour le prendre comme ça.

-Tu crois que je peux me permettre de boiter moi demain ? Riko va me tuer ! Toi au moins, à moins de te suicider tu risque rien, tout le monde te respecte.

C'était un bon argument.

-Tu sais quoi Taiga ?

-Non.

Le lion le plaqua contre le mur.

-On va tous les deux boiter demain... Susurrât-il à son oreille.

* * *

 **Je pense que celui-là se place dans mes favoris ^^**

 **Désolé mais je ne pense pas faire de Mayukuro et de AkaFuri pour le moment, vraiment désolé mais je n'arrive pas à trouver l'inspiration.**

 **En parlant d'inspiration : petite note pour ceux et celles suivant Il y a toujours un après. J'ai énormément de retard. En fait je me suis rendue compte que la fin de mon chap 11 n'allait pas et que l'action se passait trop vite, je me suis alors dit qu'il me suffisait d'ajouter un élément supplémentaire. Cependant, j'ai écrit cette fic pendant les grandes vacances et je ne suis plus du tout dans le sujet et j'ai vraiment décroché. Ce que je pense faire, c'est publier le début du chapitre pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps et ensuite je vais essayer de faire un passage intermédiaire et enfin de publié le reste de la fic qui approche de sa fin car vous devez bien vous doutez que maintenant qu'Aka-chou va mieux et qu'Aomine l'a embrassé, ils sont tout deux arrivés à leur but final. Bien qu'il reste encore une dernière pars d'ombre qu'Akahsi doit impérativement éliminer.**

 **Petite longue note en fait...**

 **Ce message sera aussi sur mon profile, n'hésitez pas à y faire un p'tit tour ^^**

 **See you !**


	10. Déception

**Pour L'vin ^^**

* * *

 _-C'est notre anniversaire ! s'écria Koganei en entrant dans le salon de l'appartement._

 _-Et alors ? Répondit indifféremment Haizaki avachi dans le canapé, jouant sur la tablette._

 _-Bah... Non, laisse tomber._

 _Le chat se dirigea vers la cuisine, déballa sur le plan de travail tous les ingrédients pour le bon repas qu'il avait prévu pour son amant mais finalement, jeta tout à la poubelle._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'on mange Shinji ? Lui demanda Haizaki._

 _-Rien !_

 _Puis il partit en claquant la porte de la chambre qu'ils partageaient._

Leurs dos se frôlaient à chacune de leurs expirations. Peut-être qu'ils étaient encore trop proches.

Pourtant il y a quelques minutes, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Et même l'un _en_ l'autre.

Un temps a priori révolu.

Koganei sentit le lit bouger derrière lui. Son corps vacillât au rythme des ondulations du matelas.

Des doigts, dont les ongles sont rongés, typiquement Haizaki, tapotèrent son épaule.

-Tu me fais la gueule Shinji ?

Le brun ne répondit pas.

-Shi-in-ji ! Tu me fais la gueule ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il prenait un air tout innocent alors que des bruits indéfinissables de papier froissé s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du lit.

-Tu me boude Shinji ?

Une voix un peu guillerette.

Sa main se replaça sur son épaule, et sa tête se reposa sur la sienne.

-Est ce que, pas hasard, tu m'accuse d'avoir oublié notre anniversaire de couple ?

Devant les yeux du chat, un petit pendentif se balançait. Une chaine en argent avec le premier leurs deux premiers kanji incrustés dans un hexagone : la forme moléculaire la plus stable.

-Tu-Tu y a penser ?

-Évidement tête de chat !

Koganei se retourna et l'embrassa avant de rouler de nouveau avec lui sous les couvertures.

* * *

 **J'ai réussi l'impossible ! J'ai écrit sur un couple que je ne maîtrise pas ! (bon OK, j'ai un peu séché sur la fin).**

 **Applaudissez-moi !**

 **Non je plaisante, j'espère que ça vous plaît ^^**

 **à plus :)**


	11. Jalousie

**Pour tifty dijoud^^**

* * *

Il l'avait bien cherché, il le savait parfaitement.

Oui il le sait, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

Pour une partie de jambe en l'air plus intense que d'habitude ? Sans doute oui...

De toute manière, même si ce n'était pas volontaire à la base, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il portait encore sur la tête les oreilles de lapin qu'il devait porter pour le shooting photo avec les bunny girls de l'agence. Et bien sûr, c'est le genre d'endroit où son petit-ami facilement jaloux vient traîner.

C'est aussi que c'est l'autre qui cherche les ennuis. Et ça, il lui a déjà dit des milliers de fois qu'il ne pose avec des filles que pour l'argent et ainsi pouvoir continuer à vivre confortablement et ramener assez d'argent pour aider à vivre son petit foyer.

Ce n'était pas pour les filles sexy en maillot de bain lapin. Ce ne l'était plus depuis qu'il a fait son coming out.

Si Kagami n'était pas content, c'était son problème. Pour sa part, Kise n'avait pas le moindre remords quant à la situation. Le monde tournait bien, il avait un peu mal aux fesses mais ça allait.

Évidement, aujourd'hui encore, Kagami l'a vu poser avec des filles blondes, au gros sein, le beau cliché de stéréotypes. Mais cette fois-ci, il était vraiment furieux et jaloux.

Et comme toujours, pour prouver son incommensurable amour envers le blond, il l'avait prit dans la loge de ce dernier.

Un schéma banal, d'une journée banale.

Encore allongé, le dos sur le torse de son partenaire, Kise ruminait les événements, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Très bonne journée en fait. Jamais il ne quittera ce travail. Non jamais !

-Ryota, j'ai tes cheveux dans la bouche.

-C'est un problème ?

-Non pas vraiment, ils sentent bon.

-Pourtant, on dirait que tu te plains.

-Il est dur de se plaindre quelques minutes après un orgasme, mais je ne te cache pas que dans quelques minutes ils vont m'énerver.

Au lieu de le prendre mal, Kise rigolât avant se retourner son corps nu et d'embrasser Kagami.

-J'adore ton boulot Ryota... Surtout pour les oreilles. Et le costume de tout à l'heure.

Oui, enfin, si chaque journée finie comme celle-ci, Kise risque d'avoir un peu de mal à continuer.

* * *

 **L'auteure n'a pas grand choses à dire. Elle manquait un peu d'inspiration mais cette andouille devrait vite revenir (malheureusement je ne maîtrise pas encore la super technique pour la faire sortir par la force, je suis forcée d'attendre).**

 **Merci à Kara pour son commentaire :) mais je ne peut pas te répondre par PM.**

 **Je suis en panne totale d'idée pour les chapitres demandé par : L'vin, Ciel saynen et Cindyline. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais y arriver.**

 **Merci encore à vous tous et à plus ^^**


	12. Incertitude

**Bonznour ! (cela signifie "bonjour" en _HomoYukius_ )**

 **Je reviens enfin (après presque un mois d'absence) avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Oui je sais, il y a encore Akashi, mais je n'y peux rien si j'adore écrire sur lui ! Je vous préviens qu'il m'en reste encore un de prévu avec lui.**

 **J'ai avancé sur l'écriture du MuraKuro et j'ai des idées pour le MuraLiu. Donc ils vont arriver un jour, ne vous en faites pas ^^**

 **La semaine prochaine, je vais revenir avec un couple dark des plus improbables au monde, soyez prêts !**

 **réponse au review de Kara : Désolé mais c'est bel et bien un AkaFuri, j'espère quand même que tu vas aimer. Akashi est un peu moins "dieux du sexe" dans celui-ci par contre. Je confirme que ses amants sont tous de petits chanceux, il ont eu droit à une (voir même plusieurs) nuit avec _THE emperor_ ! En tout cas, merci de ta review ^^  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Furihata sentait son visage tout chaud et sans doute extrêmement rougi. Seul ses épaules dépassaient de la couverture noire qui les recouvraient.

Il avait l'impression que les lèvres du capitaine de Rakuzan étaient encore en train de sucer la peau de son dos désormais couverte de marques. Pourtant, il était là, devant lui.

Le brun ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ses mains étaient contre le torse du rouge, sa tête près de son cou, son corps contre le sien. Il se sentait bien, mais en même temps mal à l'aise.

Akashi passait et repassait sa main dans les cheveux du garçon contre lui. Son menton reposait contre la chevelure de l'autre.

Son deuxième bras passait sous la tête de Furihata et tenait son portable.

Contre son torse, il sentait le chatouillement de la respiration rapide du garçon. Tient donc, il n'avait pas réussi à le détendre ?

-A-Akashi ?

-Dois-je te rappeler de m'appeler Seijuro maintenant ?

-Seijuro ?

-Que veux-tu ?

Comment demander ? Il avait l'impression que le rouge n'avait pas aimé, qu'il l'avait déçu. C'était sa première fois alors il ne savait pas comment ce genre de choses étaient censés se passer. Notamment après, quand tout est fini, quand les gémissements hantent encore la pièce et que l'air refroidi lentement.

-Tu as aimé ?

Le rouge lâcha son portable. Il vit avec amusement que Kouki avait fermé les yeux comme s'il attendait une sentence.

-C'était ta première fois ?

-... Oui.

C'était un peu honteux d'avouer ne jamais l'avoir fait avant.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. J'y ai pris du plaisir.

Son ton semblait honnête.

-On recommencera alors ?

-Quand tu veux, mais là tu sembles fatigué.

Furihata ne sentait pas vraiment la fatigue, il était encore trop embué par le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit.

Mais après s'être rendu compte que, effectivement, il était épuisé, il ne tarda pas à sombrer.

Akashi reprit son portable et continua de regarder les messages des coéquipiers de Seirin qui lui demandait s'il avait enfin réussi à décoincer le brun. Oui, il avait très bien réussi.

Puis son regard fut attiré vers les suçons dans le dos du brun.

Et en plus, il y aura des preuves.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous à plus même si c'était un peu plus fluff que d'habitude ^^ (je vais vite remédier à ce problème, la semaine prochaine sera dark... Je vous conseil de préparer vos cerveaux. J'exagère ! Ce ne sera pas si terrible que ça.)**

 **Une petite review ?**


	13. Douleur

**Bonznour !**

 **Comme j'ai complétement oublier de la dire la dernière fois (oui je suis une nouille, mais j'assume complétement) : Bonne année à vous tous !**

 **Moment d'hystérie passé, je vous souhaite de préparer vos esprits pour ce chapitre un peu plus dark que les autres. Mais je vous rassure, c'est largement supportable.**

* * *

Il ne devait faire aucun bruit. C'est ce qu' _il_ lui avait ordonné.

Il retenait ses pleurs en mordant la couette sous lui.

 _Faire abstraction de la douleur, c'est bientôt fini._

Un gémissement sorti de ses lèvres quand son amant se relâcha enfin en lui. Il aurait bien voulu soupirer de soulagement, mais il sait que s'il fait cela, alors l'autre recommencera.

 _Il_ continuera sans jamais se lasser, toujours plus brutal, de moins en moins compatissent pour la créature sous lui.

Son postérieur le faisait souffrir, mais il ne dit rien. _Il_ lui avait appris à se taire, son dos en gardait des traces.

Il ne bougeait pas, pas tant qu'on l'en avait autorisé. Il restait les fesses en l'air sur le lit, le souffle court, les cuisses encore rouge, le bas du dos meurtri, la bouche douloureuse à force de serrer la couette entre ses dents. Ses yeux le piquaient de larmes retenues.

Derrière lui, il entendit son partenaire se rhabiller. C'était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Mais tout recommencera le lendemain, même pas la peine d'en douter.

Il reçut une fessée.

-Allez relève-toi, avant que ton petit cul ne me redonne envie.

Il obéit comme _il_ lui avait appris. Il baissa les yeux en passant devant _lui_ , pris ses vêtements et les remit.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

-Tu ne me dit pas « au revoir » ?

-S-Si... Au revoir Makoto. À demain.

-Hum... J'aime mieux ça, Bonne nuit Ryo.

La porte claqua et Sakurai put enfin se laisser aller. Mais il ne pleura pas. Non, il n'avait pas le droit et il en était devenu incapable.

Alors, il s'adossa au mur, glissa contre et resserra ses genoux contre son buste. Cette position, recroqueviller, lui apportait un certain réconfort. Il se sentait bien comme ça, le nez en l'air à regarder le plafond.

Il se permettait de lever les yeux. Pour une fois.

Son corps lui faisait mal, son âme se déchirait entre haine et amour.

Seule la douleur semblait primer. Douleur d'aimer un être qui lui faisait tant de mal.

C'est cruel, peut importe ce qu'Hanamiya pourra lui faire, il sera incapable de le haïr.

L'amour, quel traître.

* * *

 **Vous êtes encore en vie ? C'est pas étonnant ^^**

 **J'en ais fait des histoires pour pas grand chose quand même :)**

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews ^^**

 **réponse pour Kara : J'espère que ce dark t'a plu ^^ Je suis très heureuse que tu ait apprécié mon AkaFuri alors que tu n'en raffole pas. Et tu as raison, Akashi est le seul absolu ^^ Akashi est le seul personne de KNB qui va avec tout le monde sans avoir l'air ridicule ou pas à sa place, c'est le mec parfait pour les couples improbables. Désolé si cette réponse n'est pas très constructive, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Encore merci ^^**

 **La prochaine fois, encore un couple avec Akashi (je ne pense pas que ce sera le dernier, mais celui-là devrais vous plaire), puis viendra un WakaAo si je n'ai pas fini le MuraKuro d'ici là.**

 **Un petit review ?**


	14. Colère

**Bonznour ^^**

 **Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre avec Aka-chou, il est plutôt drôle, en contraste avec le dark de la semaine dernière.**

 **Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire.**

* * *

Il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Il ouvrit un œil pour voir un peu ce qui l'importunait. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et se retrouvèrent confrontés à des orbes rouge framboise et or. Il referma les yeux, les rouvris encore un peu plus pour constater que ces yeux était encore là. En prime, il découvrit de jolies mèches écarlates.

Il grogna en ouvrant complètement ses yeux endormis. Le visage de son amant à quelques centimètres du siens, ses coudes gentiment posé sur son torse et s'enfonçant un peu dedans. Son corps reposait sur le siens, toujours recouvert par la couverture.

-Tu t'es endormi, l'accusa le rouge.

-Ah oui ?

-Parfaitement. C'est très vexant tu sais ?

Nijimura sentait son haleine mentholé quand il parlait. Son ton autoritaire aurait forcé n'importe qui a s'excuser mais pas lui. Il préféra en rire.

-C'est que tu m'avais épuisé. Il faut dire que mon orgasme fut dévastateur.

-Tu t'es tout de même endormi alors que je n'avais pas fini or terminer tout seul c'est pas terrible.

-Tu vas te fâcher Sei ?

-Je suis déjà en colère Shuzo.

Il n'en avait pas l'air pour une fois.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je m'excuse parce que ta prestation était parfaite, que tu m'as tellement fait jouir que j'ai pas pu tenir ? Tu crois pas que c'est plutôt l'inverse qui devrait se passer ?

L'ancien de Teiko au-dessus de lui se mit à rougir. Il n'était pas insensible aux compliments, pas dans ce genre de contexte.

Mais il se ressaisit.

-C'est toi le fautif. Alors mainte-...

-Je vais te prendre avec férocité jusqu'à ce que ce soit **toi** qui tombe de fatigue !

Il fit rouler le rouge sous lui, leurs corps encore nus frémirent. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser enflammer avant de reprendre leurs occupations.

* * *

 **C'était comment ? Drôle ? Pas drôle ? Sympathique ?**

 **Dîtes-moi !**

 **Merci encore pour vos follows, favoris et reviews !**

 **Réponse pour Kara : Je vais bien merci ^^ Moi aussi j'aime bien Ryo mais je trouve que c'était le seul qui avait une personnalité à se faire dominer de la sorte, sans se rebeller. J'ai pas forcement aimé le traiter de la sorte parce que je le trouve trop chou :) Mais bon, il fallait bien un peu de dark. Merci de continuer à suivre et à la prochaine ^^**

 **La semaine prochaine : AoWaka (censé être humoristique).  
**


	15. Découverts

**Bonznour !**

 **Comme chaque mercredi, me revoilà !**

 **Ceci est un texte un peu plus drôle que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Aomine sentait le souffle de son senpaï sous sa main. Ils respiraient tout deux très vite.

-Ne dit pas un mots sinon on est mort, chuchotât le bleu.

Aucun risque, il n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

Les pas dans le couloirs étaient de plus en plus proche de la salle de classe où le bleu et Wakamatsu se donnait du bon temps.

 _Pourvu que personne n'entre !_ Pria le blond.

Parce que si c'était le cas... La honte... Non, pire, il préférait ne pas y penser. Surtout si un prof ou le proviseur ouvrait la porte dans les trente secondes à venir.

Il était allongé sur le bureau du professeur, les jambes sur les épaules d'Aomine penché sur lui. Ils étaient immobiles depuis une bonne minute, depuis que les pas se faisaient entendre. C'était à croire que c'était un sadique prenant un grand plaisir à faire flipper les élèves qui ont peur de se faire prendre en flagrant délit en marchant aussi lentement. Il titillait leurs nerfs.

-P'tain... Il peut pas se dépêcher de passer ! Râla le bleu relativement impatient de retourner à son activité première.

L'ombre de la personne du couloir passa devant la porte et...

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa route toujours aussi lente. Ses pas cessèrent et les deux reprirent leurs mouvements et leurs gémissements.

Même si Wakamatsu n'appréciait pas vraiment Aomine, il devait reconnaître qu'il pouvait faire des exceptions pour ce genre d'occasion. Il avait été septique quand le bleu lui avait proposé de se retrouver dans la salle de cours. Il n'avait aucun regret.

Il n'avait aucun regret jusqu'à ce que la porte de la classe s'ouvre en grand et qu'Imayoshi entre avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

-Je vous cherchais tout les deux. On m'avait dit qu'Aomine était chez Wakamatsu, je constate qu'on ne m'a pas mentit.

… Non, en effet...

-On est mort...

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé ! ^^ (si vous avez ris surtout)**

 **Merci encore à vos reviews (je sais, je n'ai pas répondu à tous... Désolé !) Mais j'ai pas mal de boulot avec l'arrivé du bac blanc de français et ma prof sadique qui veut nous mettre un devoir de quatre heures pour qu'on s'entraine.**

 **Enfin bon... Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine avec soit LiuMura, soit MuraKuro.**


	16. Cercle infernal

**Pour l'vin ^^**

 **Je pense que ce n'est malheureusement pas mon meilleur OS. Il faut dire que le couple de base m'a donné du fil à retordre :) je n'aime pas vraiment écrire sur Murasakibara. Mais c'était un bon défit et je pense m'en être quand même sortie.**

 **Si vous avez des demandes de couples, n'hésitez pas ^^**

 **prochain : MuraKuro :)**

 **Merci de vos reviews ^^ je vais y répondre (pour ceux dont je ne l'ai pas fait) en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Personne ne les voyait. Du moins, la plupart. Ceux qui les remarquaient, était sois ravis, sois choqué. Des parents cachèrent les yeux et bouchèrent les oreilles de leur fille en passant devant cette petite ruelle.

Les principaux concerné par cette agitation n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à finir leur affaire. Et de toute manière, la rue était un lieu public, on y fait ce que l'on veut. De plus, techniquement, avec les poubelles devant eux, les passants ne voyaient rien d'indécent.

Si, un corps arqué contre un mur, une main relativement basse et un corps agenouillé devant le premier. Le visage a priori très proche des hanches du premier.

C'était tout ce que l'on pouvait voir.

Mais c'était suffisant pour outré.

Un ultime gémissement résonna, remplacé par une respiration plus saccadé.

-Tu... appelle ça... un lieu discret, Liu-chin ? Réussi à articuler le plus grand contre le mur en reprenant son souffle.

-On allait pas demander une chambre d'hôtel pour un quart d'heure, répondit l'autre en se relevant.

-Tu exagère... J'ai tenu plus d'un quart d'heure.

-Tu te surestime.

Le violet pris un air faussement fâché.

-Je crois qu'on nous a vus.

-Hum... Ils ont pu admirer nos performances. Qu'ils en fassent un exemple.

Ils commencèrent à se rhabiller, chacun en profitant pour détailler l'autre.

-Tu m'as donnée faim...

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais sache que si je paye, je te refais une...

-Mais ça va me donner faim encore une fois, et tu vas devoir repayer, et tu vas encore...

-Et si c'est toi qui me la fait ?

-J'aurai encore faim.

-C'est un cercle infernal n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se sourirent avant de ressortir de la ruelle sous quelques regards interrogateurs et se dirigèrent vers un vendeur de glace.

Qui à dit que c'était « infernal » ? Pas du tout ! C'est jouissif !

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Pocky-s-chan : Ah ! cette phrase semble être mythique pour tout le monde ^^ heureuse qu'elle ait autant plu. Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté ^^**

 **Kara : Décidément, Imayoshi a provoquer l'hilarité ^^ Mais je ne voyait que lui pour interrompre le petit couple ^^ Oui c'est vrai, mes chaps sont un peu court mais je préfère car je suis pas trop douée pour développer et comme ça je suis sure d'avoir le temps de les faire chaque semaines. D'ailleurs si tu as une idée de nouveaux couple (pas trop extravagant please), ce serait cool car je suis en panne. Merci, mais le bac blanc n'est qu'à la rentrée. Par contre, j'aurai une épreuve de français de quatre heures demain de la pars de ma gentille prof de français. Mais bon, c'est important alors je ne lui en veut pas. (oui j'ai pas préciser il me semble, mais je n'ai que le français comme épreuve cette année ^^). Bon, merci encore et à plus !**

 **Je vous préviens que je vais être assez occupé car j'ai le rendu du TPE, donc je ne suis pas vraiment sure de poster la semaine prochaine (en fait j'ai pas encore tout à fait fini le MuraKuro et je sais pas si j'aurai le temps car j'ai pas d'idée pour la toute fin).**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui suivent "Il y a toujours un après" : Chapitre 12 (celui avec le lemon) sera sans doute publié Samedi. Le 13 sera le dernier et après je reprend "vivre à en mourir" que j'ai complétement délaissé.**

 **Voilà !**

 **Reviews ?**


	17. Plus jamais

**Bonznour !**

 **C'est les vacances ! Désolé du retard, mais j'avais une semaine très chargée avec un contrôle de math, de physique et le rendu des TPE qui m'a mit une pression énorme. Mais ça est ! C'est fini ! Plus que l'oral !**

 **Bref, c'est les vacances !**

 **Ouais, je suis hystérique.**

 **Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre écrit pour Ciel Saynen, depuis le temps ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira, j'ai tenter de ne pas faire de guimauve comme tu me l'avais demandé :)**

* * *

Le miel et la chantilly, une fois étalés sur le corps et la salive en plus sont des matières bien difficile à faire partir sous la douche.

Kuroko Tetsuya en faisait les frais.

Il y a une heure, Murasakibara, son actuel petit-ami, était rentré, énervé. Il lui avait sauté dessus avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Il l'avait allongé sur le lit et avait sortit le miel, la chantilly et le lubrifiant.

Il avait mangé la chantilly au creux de son nombril, étalé le miel dans son dos et le lubrifiant... rempli sa fonction comme prévu.

Évidement, Kuroko n'avait pas été contre, mais ce mélange était dur à retiré de son corps. Et après avoir pris en compte son mal de dos, il se dit qu'il se passera des services du violet pour enlever les restes.

Cela devait faire un quart d'heure qu'il frottait son corps sous la douche, si bien qu'il était tout rouge. Un peu comme une écrevisse. Au cheveux bleu.

-Besoin d'aide Kuro-chin ? Demanda le géant depuis la chambre.

-Non merci Murasakibara-kun.

-Ah bon...

Il entendit le bruit d'un paquet que chips que l'on ouvre et le « crunch, crunch » habituel de son petit ami.

Kuroko sortit de la douche, estimant qu'il avait déjà retiré tout ce qui pouvait s'enlever. Il sortit de la salle de bains, le corps encore rougi par les frottements sur sa peau.

-Murasakibara-kun ?

-Qu'y a-t-il Kuro-chin ?

Le bleuté planta son regard dans celui du violet.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-De quoi ?

-Ce qu'on a fait. Je n'aime pas me faire recouvrir de nourriture gluante. Alors je ne veux pas recommencer.

De peur de vexé le violet, il ajouta en vitesse :

-Pas comme ça du moins.

Étonnement, le violet ne dit rien contre.

-Alors tu veux faire quoi ? Tu as des fantasmes ? Tu faisais quoi avec les autres que tu aimais bien ?

Le rouge s'empara de Kuroko. Ce qu'il faisait... Euh... C'est-à-dire qu'il avait connu des partenaire particulier... Parmi ce qu'il lui avait fait, qu'est ce qu'il avait préféré.

-Kuro-chin est une écrevisse.

-Je réfléchit... Hum... Avec Haizaki-kun... Jamais bien être... Fouetté.. Mais pas violemment ! C'était gentil, ça ne faisait pas mal...

-Comme pour monter les blancs en neige ?

-N-non... C'est pas grave Murasakibara-kun... On en reparlera à un autre moment.

Sur ce, Kuroko sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte sur un léger cris de protestation de son amant. Il soupira, ce n'était pas encore gagné... Mais il allait persévérer pour obtenir autre chose que se faire manger toutes les semaines.

Murasakibara n'était pas un cas désespéré... Enfin, il espérait...

* * *

 **Parmi les couples que vous l'avez proposé, je ne sais pas lequel je vais commencé, surprise mercredi prochain ^^**

 **Ps : Plus jamais de Murasakibara s'il vous plaît car je ne maitrise vraiment pas. Je m'en suis maintenant rendue compte et je ne réessayerais jamais. Merci ^^**

 **Un petit review ? Pour les vacances...**


	18. Solitude

**Bonznour !**

 **Merci de vos reviews ^^ je sais, je n'ai pas répondu, honte à moi. Je n'ai aucune excuse, pardonnez-moi.**

 **Donc je vais le faire maintenant :**

 **BlueSey17 : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire Murasakibara, je voulais pas qu'il soit trop gamins sans pour autant être trop mature, c'était difficile et c'est l'aspect que je n'aime pas avec lui, c'est très dur de doser. Kuroko est un petit menteur ^^ mais je ne voyais que Haizaki pour jouer le rôle du partenaire de SM. Il est possible que je fasse un chapitre sur ce couple. Encore merci continuer à reviewer et j'espère que ce chapitre au couple plutôt spéciale va te plaire ^^**

 **L'vin : Moi non plus je n'aime pas ce couple car je n'apprécie pas Murasakibara en général. C'était pas de la tarte d'écrire sur lui. Je pense que ce chap va te plaire ^^ mais il est plutôt spécial. Tu me diras ce que tu en pense mais je trouve qu'il ferait une bonne base pour le EiJiro.**

 ** _ATTENTION:_ Couple (qui n'en ait pas vraiment un) trèèèèèèèès bizarre. je ne sais pas comment le qualifier mais je ne sais pas si ça a déjà été fait auparavant. C'est pas vraiment un couple d'ailleurs. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, savourez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses mains sur son corps, dans cet endroit sombre, dans le noir de ses paupières closent. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de voir ses yeux, ce visage, entouré d'obscurité. Il n'y a qu'eux, c'est leur monde.

Ils peuvent y gémir tant qu'ils le veulent, crier même si nécessaire, se dire tous les mots allant des plus intimes au plus cochons.

Il le voyait, les sourcils légèrement froncé, les joues rougies, se rependre en lui. Il entendait sa respiration au même rythme que la sienne.

Son corps toujours en lui se refroidissait après leurs ébats, tout redevenait comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

-Ouvre les yeux.

-Non, je veux rester comme ça encore un peu.

Il l'entendit soupirer d'agacement.

-Ouvre tes yeux, c'est un ordre.

-Non.

Un autre soupir et deux mains entourant son visage.

-C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ici, qui m'a fait disparaître, pourtant tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. C'est un peu contradictoire non ?

-Pas tant que ça. Je dirais que c'était une erreur.

-Tu avais pourtant une bonne raison de le faire. N'y a t-il personne qui t'attend?

-Non. Je n'ai aucune raison d'ouvrir les yeux, de repartir, de me réveiller. Je suis bien ici, permet-moi de rester encore.

-Tu m'a pris la vie que je menais pour la rendre si pitoyable. J'avais pourtant construis des liens pour toi, tu les as foutus en l'air par peur. Maintenant tu viens te plaindre en sachant que je ne résiste pas à tes gémissements et à tes yeux quand ils sont exorbités par la jouissance.

Son corps se retira et les bruits légers de ses pas diminuèrent, il s'éloignait de lui, encore une fois... Mais sa voix était toujours là.

-Quitte à ce que tu m'accordes encore un rôle, j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas celui de bouche-trou en attendant que tu te décides. Ouvre les yeux.

À regrets, il descella ses paupières. La lumière parvint enfin à sa rétine et il ne s'y refléta que son plafond blanc.

Rien n'avait changé, sa chambre était toujours sa chambre, sa vie, toujours sa vie. C'était lui qui avait changé. Il n'était plus le même Akashi Seijuro, plus celui que ses coéquipiers avaient connu et aimé. De ce fait, il avait cru qu'il ne l'aimerait plus et s'était éloigné. Il avait cru que continuer les relations que son autre lui avait commencée était une mauvaise chose, mais c'était le fait de les couper pour en faire de nouvelles qui était stupide.

Peut-être devrait-il retourner leur parler.

Oui, demain, il allait retourner les voir, s'excuser et reprendre là où il en était.

* * *

 **étrange non ? J'avais cette idée depuis un moment et j'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire ^^**

 **Je me demandais : Dois-je changer le raiting de la fic ou pas ? (La mettre en M) Juste pour la sureté.**

 **récapitulatif des demandes : AoAka (kara), HayaMiya (BlueSey17), NijiKuro (Sandou01), EiJiro (L'vin) et KasaAo (Croque-mots). Dîtes-moi si j'ai fait une erreur où si j'en ais oublié.**

 **Une petite review ?**


	19. Rémanence corporelle

**bouznour !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre après celui de la semaine dernière qui vous a pas mal fait parler. J'avoue l'avoir assez mal écrit. Mais comme dit dans mes réponses à vos reviews, c'était pour garder le mystère. Sauf qu'à faire trop de mystère, je crois vous avoir fait un truc un peu trop bizarre. D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas impossible que je le réécrive si j'ai le temps et la motivation pour le rendre plus compréhensible. Je vous le dirai quand je l'aurai fait.**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon profil, c'est là que je met toutes les infos sur mes fics en cours (même si j'en met aussi ici de temps en temps).**

 **Réponse à la review de Guest : Merci de la review ^^ non c'est pas fini :) C'est quoi ces idées ! Je compte continuer aussi longtemps qu'il y aura de demande (sauf quand j'aurai vraiment fait le tour et que je n'aurai plus la moindre inspiration). AkaKi ? Tu voudrais que j'essaye d'en faire un ? Si c'est le cas, pourrais-tu me dire si tu as déjà une idée de scénario, de lieu, et autres, stp. Sinon, je travaille en ce moment sur un KiAka, j'en suis au dixième chapitre de cette fiction si ça t'intéresse.**

 **info : Le chapitre 02 de  Vivre à en mourir est sortit, n'hésitez pas à aller lire. Le chap 03 est en correction, de devrai le publier le 02/03. De plus, je pense que si je réussi bien mon bac blanc et que je suis en forme, je publierais le premier chapitre d'une fic ou bien un OS... Je vais voir (Oui, il me faut des prétexte pour commencer une nouvelle fic ^^).**

 **Le chapitre ce cette semaine est pour Kara / ajiahdompey. Il est un peu plus osé que les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Les mains toujours attachées au-dessus de sa tête, Kuroko contemplait son corps couvert de marques rouges.

Il était à bout de souffle, sa peau frémissait encore du contact du fouet, de la cravache et tout ce qu'Haizaki avait utilisé sur lui. Il ressentait encore son partenaire en lui bien qu'il n'y soit plus depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Les sensations ne voulaient pas partir, elles restaient gravées profondément en lui. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

C'était un peu comme s'il revivait l'acte, savourant encore mieux, grâce au recul, les différentes actions de son amant.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer avant que tout ne disparaisse. Ses orteils s'agitaient, agrippant la couette sous lui, ses jambes s'allongeaient et de nouveaux se pliaient, son souffle était profond et il sentait son cœur battre encore plus vite.

Son sang convergeait de nouveau vers son entre-jambe.

Il sentit des doigts de poser sur ses cuisses et les remonter lentement, les ongles griffant sa peau délicate au passage. Mais Kuroko ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour savoir si c'était vraiment Haizaki ou bien son imagination débordante.

Même s'il se sentirait un peu bête de se tortiller sous les yeux de son amant en imaginant ses caresses et en être réduit à ça pour avoir de nouveau du plaisir.

Mais si cela pouvait l'émoustiller, alors pourquoi pas.

Les mains étaient maintenant posées sur ses hanches, elles les caressaient sensuellement. Kuroko se mordit la lèvre.

Il sentit un souffle près de son cou et une voix murmurer :

-Alors ? Tu te fais plaisir tout seul ? Voudrais-tu mon aide ?

Sois il était complètement fou – ce qui, après tout, était possible-, soit c'était bel et bien Haizaki. Sa seconde théorie se confirma quand il sentit la violente douleur d'une fessée. Kuroko n'aimait pas particulièrement la fessée, il ne se serait jamais imaginé une telle chose.

Pourtant, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, préférant rester dans la frontière entre réelle et imaginaire et souffrir de nouveau les ardeurs d'Haizaki.

Son corps en entier raisonnât de nouveau, en parfait accord avec celui de son amant. Et une fois fini, les sensations referont écho, pour que tout recommence encore et encore.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, se sera le NijiKuro de Sandou01 normalement (plutôt humoristique comme OS cette fois-ci).** **Je fait en fonction de mon inspiration, alors désolé pour certains mais vous allez devoir patienter.**


	20. Recherches

**Et nous y voilà ! Chapitre 20 !**

 **J'aurai jamais cru que ce petit recueil irai aussi loin ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup tout le monde !**

 **Roouuh ! Je suis trop contente !**

 **Bon, je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre plutôt drôle entre Nijimura et Kuroko, pour sandou01 ^^**

* * *

À la vue de l'état des vestiaires, non, ils n'auraient jamais dû. Mais quand la tentation est bien trop forte, que le corps de l'autre fait de grands appels, on ne peut pas résister.

Et puis, Nijimura est capitaine de l'équipe après tout ! Il utilise les vestiaires comme bon lui semble et avec qui il veut !

-tu l'a trouvé ? Demandât-il à Kuroko.

-Non.

-C'est pas grave, tu peux faire sans.

-Non.

Il fallait croire que les deux avaient été un peu trop violent car les casiers étaient cabossés et certains s'étaient même ouvert, déversant leurs contenus sur le sol.

-C'est pas celui-là ?

Nijimura tendit un caleçon bleu à Kuroko.

-Non, je suis plus petit.

Le capitaine souffla et continua à chercher le caleçon disparu au milieu des autres affaires. Nijimura lui-même avait perdu sa paire de chaussettes.

-Ah ! Je l'ai.

Kuroko brandit un boxer blanc avec un imprimé de petit dragon dessus, il l'enfila sous les yeux agrandit de son amant.

-Il ne me semble pourtant pas te l'avoir enlevé tout à l'heure.

-C'est que tu ne faisais pas attention. Je suis même sûr que tu ne te souviens plus de quelles chaussettes tu portais.

-Même pas vrai, dit-il de mauvaise foi en reprenant ses recherches.

En même temps, il rangeait les casiers et tentait de regrouper les affaires. Cet imprévu avait gâcher leur moment charnel à savourer l'odeur de l'autre. Au lieu de finir leurs galipettes avec de petits mots doux que Kuroko affectionnait, ils étaient condamnés à faire une chasse aux trésors.

Bon, c'était pas à recommencer en tout cas.

Kuroko finissait de ranger le casier de Murasakibara qu'ils avaient ouvert sans le faire exprès et fit bien attention à remettre toutes les friandises. Il vérifia trois fois qu'il n'en manquait pas.

Puis il se retourna vers Nijimura.

-Alors ? Tes chaussettes.

-Je ne sais pas, j'en ai trouvé mais je ne crois pas que ce soit les miennes, elles sont trop petites et...

Il montra, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la paire de chaussettes roses avec une petite licorne dessus.

-En effet...

* * *

-Pourquoi nos casiers sont-ils défoncés ? On s'est fait cambriolé ? Demanda Midorima.

-Mais... Mes chaussettes ! Elles ont disparu ! C'était mes préférés ! À la place y'en a des noirs ! Cria Kise.

Ah… Donc elles étaient là...

* * *

 **Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, ce sera normalement le chapitre de Bluesey17 : Miyaji x Hayama.**

 **Une petite review ?**


	21. Discretion

**Bonznour !**

 **J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire :**

 **1\. J'ai beaucoup de travail ce mois-ci alors je vais mettre un peu ce recueil de côté le temps que tous les oraux et gros contrôles soient fini.**

 **2\. Les chapitres que vous m'avez demandez paraitrons tout de même, mais dans un bon moi.**

 **3\. Vivre à en mourir n'est pas en pause car j'ai des chapitres d'avance contrairement à ce recueil.**

 **4\. Je n'ai pas vraiment relu, alors ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes.**

 **5\. Je vous remercies encore et toujours pour vos favs, follows et reviews !**

 **6\. Ce chapitre est pour BlueSey17**.

* * *

L'auberge où résidait Shutoku pour ses entraînements de vacances était censée être un lieux calme. Mais depuis déjà plusieurs heures, on entendait des cris et les murs fragiles tremblaient pas moment.

L'équipe au grand complet se mit à chercher le ou les fouteurs de trouble sans succès si bien qu'ils renoncèrent et durent gâcher une précieuse nuit à entendre deux joueurs se donner du bon temps sans parvenir à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Certaines personnes comme Takao et Miyaji ne s'étaient pas levé pour chercher les deux intrus, ce qui les mettaient dans le viseur du capitaine le lendemain. Ils risquaient de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Enfin, Midorima n'avouera jamais que la raison pour laquelle Takao ne s'était pas levé était un affreux mal de reins depuis les bains du soir.

Par contre... Pour Miyaji...

* * *

-Hum... On va nous trouver si... Ah !

Il venait de le mordre ! Mais dans sa position actuelle, appuyé sur le mur de la laverie de l'auberge, son amant glissé entre ses jambes, il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de protester.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de trace sinon... ah... Sinon demain je suis cuis...

-T'inquiète, je m'applique, Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi Miyaji retint difficilement ses gémissements quand Kotaro baisa son cou en accélérant le rythme.

Ils entendaient depuis une demi-heure les membres de l'équipe faire des cents pas dans l'auberge pour les débusquer. Mais ils étaient heureusement bien caché.

Ils se libérèrent enfin dans un puissant gémissement pour l'un et un cri bestial pour l'autre.

Miyaji reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et souffla, le plaisir retombant petit à petit.

-La prochaine fois... On ne le fait pas ici... On attend que je revienne de camp d'entraînement... C'est pas assez discret dans cette auberge en ruine, les murs sont trop fins...

À bout de souffle, Kotaro du attendre d'avoir repris un respiration régulière pour pouvoir répondre.

-Le problème, c'est que quand je suis en vacance, toi tu ne l'es plus. Les seuls moments où on peu être en ensemble, l'un de nous est en camp d'entraînement.

-Bon, alors la prochaine fois, je viens faire un fiasco pendant tes entraînements saisonnier.

Kotaro masqua dans l'ombre des linges propres suspendus sur les fils sa grimace de peur.

-Si je me fait prendre, je vais mourir !

-Ne me dit pas que tu es le seul à t'envoyer en l'air pendant les...

-Non ! Il y a aussi Nebuya, Reo et mon capitaine mais, je vais quand même mourir ! Si jamais Akashi ou le coach me prennent en flagrant délit...

Il ne préféra pas penser à ce qui allait rester de son cadavres si jamais Akashi se trouvait en présence d'un autre joueur dans l'auberge loué par Rakuzan.

-Mon capitaine ne va pas me rater non plus demain...

-Je te soignerai !

Miyaji lui répondit par un petit sourire.

-Mouais... Où alors, on officialise la relation pour ne plus avoir à se cacher à nos familles ce qui faciliterai nos rencontres.

-Bof... Se cacher, c'est plus excitant ! Dis ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on recommence ?

-Ils vont me haïr !

-Oui ! Mais ton capitaine et ton coach seront bien trop fatigués pour vous faire un entraînement !

Après un sourire narquois, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

* * *

 **Petit review ?**

 **à bientôt !**

 **(Bien sûr, je repondrai quand même avec plaisir à vos messages !)**


	22. Humiliation

**Bonznour ! Me (re)voilà enfin !**

 **Je suis enfin de retour sur ce recueil que j'avais mit en pause un certain bout de temps ^^ Je vous remercie d'être encore là (si vous êtes là.) mais je ne vous garanti pas une publication régulière car l'inspiration n'est plus trop là pour le moment, je travaille énormément sur une fiction de Kuroko no basket qui pompe mon temps et mon cerveau** ** **(mais je l'ai bientôt fini, je la publierai sans doute quand Derrière le miroir sera terminé)**.**

 **Ce texte n'est pas l'un de ceux que vous m'avez demandé, désolé, mais je n'ai pas encore d'idées pour les vôtres. Cependant, ils vont bien venir un jour ! (je suis à la moitié du AoAka.)  
**

 **Je vais récapituler ce que vous avez demandé, dîtes-moi s'il y a des erreurs : pour croque-mots, un KasaAo, pour ajiahdomey, une AoAka, pour L'vin, un AkaNebuAka. Si j'en ais oublié, veuillez me le dire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assis sur le bord du lit, Murasakibara regardait le sol avec dépit.

Encore allongé sur le lit, Himuro soupirait, fixant le plafond.

-C'est pas si grave.

-C'est une horreur. J'ai l'impression de ne pas te faire honneur, marmonna le plus grand.

Le violet entendit encore une fois son amant lui redire que ce n'était pas grave, que cela ne changeait rien à la façon dont il le voyait. Mais Murasakibara ne voulait pas l'écouter. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de pire, c'était une trahison et cela brisait l'image qu'il avait de lui-même.

-Une panne, ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais.

Le plus grand ne réagis pas. À ses yeux, il s'agissait de la pire des insultes et de la pire des humiliations.

-On a qu'à réessayer ? Comme ça on sera fixé.

-J'ai peur que ça refasse la même chose.

-Mais non ! Les autres fois ça allait parfaitement bien, alors une fois sur la centaine dont tu m'as gratifié, ce n'est rien du tout. Allez, viens...

Himuro attrapa son amant par les épaules pour le rallonger sur le lit, le violet roula sur lui, se remettant au-dessus.

-Si jamais...

-Tu vas y arriver. Sinon, on mettra cela sur le compte de ta consommation excessive de sucreries.

Un petit éclair passa dans le regard du géant.

-Je vais y arriver !

Les caresses se mêlant à l'ambiance suave de la pièce enfin de retour, les petits gémissements de Tatsuya quand il léchait son torse, les frottements de leurs peaux, finirent par regrouper le sang des deux amants vers une zone suggestive de leur anatomie.

-J'y arrive... je vais pouvoir manger ma sucrerie préférée, susurra le violet à son amant avant de lui faire lécher ses doigts.

* * *

 **Alors, c'était pas trop mal pour une reprise ? Vous vous attendiez à mieux ?**

 **Un petit review ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	23. Passion

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai réussi à tenir le rythme, je vous propose donc le chapitre demandé par ajiahdompey.**

 **La prochaine fois, je ne sais pas encore lequel ce sera. Je suis parvenue à écrire plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc j'ai le choix ^^ (j'ai fini : le AoKaga, le AoKasa, le AkaKi, et j'en ai encore un avec un autre couple.)**

 **Merci beaucoup de vos reviews !**

 **Réponse aux reviews de :**

 **Anonyme : Merci ^^ Je te ferai un AkaKuro (c'est enregistré !), de toute façon, il fallait que j'en fasse un à un moment. Aurais-tu des scénari en tête ou bien je fais au felling ? Je n'ai pas encore fait le brouillon pour ce chapitre-ci donc toutes modifications est encore possible.**

 **erza scarlett : Salut ! Contente que cette fic te plaise ^^ Je comptais bien écrire un Aomine x Kagami donc il n'y aura aucun problème (j'ai d'ailleurs fini de l'écrire il y a quelques jours, donc ton chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder) ! à plus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il était venu le voir. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normale. Il semblait chamboulé. En pleine crise.

Akashi était venu chez lui quelques jours après sa défaite à la winter cup, il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit, comme des bêtes en rûte.

Et maintenant le rouge revenait comme un habitué pour chercher sa dose de sexe. Évidement, Aomine ayant un faible pour son capitaine depuis le collège, n'avait pas protester, mais maintenant, il en avait un peu marre de subir les sautes d'humeur de sa majesté et de lui faire l'amour bestialement quand il le voulait.

Non.

Il avait eu sa dose de manipulation. Ce n'était parce qu'on l'appelait parfois la panthère qu'il aimait la bestialité au lit.

Cette fois-ci, alors qu'Akashi était encore dans l'extase post-orgasmique, que ses paupières étaient encore fermées, au lieu de se retirer gentiment pour laisser à son partenaire la joie de se revêtir et de partir après l'acte, Aomine resta allongé sur lui, déposant de petits baisers papillons dans son cou et laissant une ou deux traces alors qu'il savait qu'Akashi en avait horreur.

Si le joueur de Rakuzan venait, alors il restait. Ce n'était pas un hôtel ici, c'était une maison habitée par une personne qui avait très envie de ne pas être prit pour un sex-toy. Et si Akashi n'était pas content, si la règle du _« on baise alors on reste »_ , ne lui convenait pas, alors qu'il parte et ne ramène plus jamais ses jolies fesses.

Car Aomine voulait bien plus de la part de son ancien capitaine.

-Daiki, cesses tes suçons. Je hais ça.

-Non. Je veux qu'on sache que c'est avec moi que tu passes tes nuits.

-Daiki !

Le rouge tenta de se relever dans le lit mais Aomine restait sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Laisse-moi partir !

-Non. C'est moi qui décide cette fois-ci et je veux que tu restes pour que je puisse continuer à goûter ta peau.

Au bout de quelques autres minutes de lutte, Akashi renonça et se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux, sentit sa peau pincée entre les lèvres d'Aomine et c'était comme si elle se faisait aspirée. C'était étonnement agréable.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il gémit. Sentant qu'il avait gagné, qu'Akashi ne partirait pas cette nuit, Aomine se releva et fut surpris que Seijuro l'attire de nouveau entre ses cuisses avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**

 **PS : Je suis désormais sur FictionPress où je publie les poèmes d'un recueil que j'ai récemment écrit. N'hésitez pas à y faire un petit tour, mon pseudo est ShinyShadow88 (88 n'est pas le département, le 8 est simplement mon chiffre porte bonheur, donc deux 8 pour plus de chance :p. Tout comme le 66 n'est pas le département non plus, c'est simplement un nombre que j'aime bien ^^).**


	24. Angoisse

**Bonznour !**

 **Merci encore à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore ^^**

 **Ce chapitre est sorti de mon petit cerveau récemment. Je le poste maintenant parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait deux chapitre avec Aomine ou avec Akashi à la suite c'est pourquoi je poste celui-ci avant les autres que vous m'avez demandé.**

 **D'ailleurs, voici les prochains que je vais publier (dans l'ordre) : AoKasa (pour croque-mots, ça fait au moins quatre mois que tu me l'a demandé...), AkaKise (pour CelesteViolette, celui pour Lyraserah sera pour plus tard, quand j'aurai l'inspiration nécessaire) et AoKaga (pour erza scarlett).**

 **Voilà !**

 **Alors, je vous prévient, ce chapitre n'est pas du yaoi. J'avoue, c'est mesquin de ma part mais je n'ai jamais précisé qu'il n'y aurait que des couples homosexuels. De plus, c'est le seul couple hétéro de Kuroko no basket que j'aime bien (y'a aussi le AoMomo, mais je ne pense pas écrire dessus). Vous êtes prévenu. (Je n'exclus pas qu'il y ait un jour un petit yuri entre Momoi et Riko. Ce n'est qu'un idée parmi d'autre mais soyez prêt au cas où).  
**

* * *

Elle avait réussi. Les larmes lui venaient presque aux yeux.

Elle avait fait l'amour avec Tetsu-kun !

Allongée sur le dos, un beau sourire aux lèvres, elle sentait l'épaule de Kuroko qui frôlait la sienne à chaque respiration.

La couverture du lit remontait pour cacher sa poitrine mais ne recouvrait pas le torse tout de même musclé de Kuroko. Ses abdominaux se soulevaient quand il respirait.

Le silence qui régnait devenait un peu gênant. Est-que cela n'avait pas plu au fantôme de Seirin ?

Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que Kuroko la fixait avec son regard impassible, mais un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

-A-Alors, c'était bien ? Demanda t-elle un peu comme une affirmation.

-Oui, Momoi-san.

Soulagée, elle retourna à la contemplation du plafond. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Se coller à lui pour dormir ? Attendre qu'il s'endorme le premier ? Ou bien s'endormir parce qu'elle était maintenant fatiguée ?

Un regard incertain vers Kuroko l'informa qu'il fixait lui aussi le plafond.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle doit faire maintenant !? Était-il en train de se poser les même questions qu'elle ? Ses joues un peu rouge en étaient la preuve ou bien était-ce simplement parce qu'il avait chaud ?

Si elle s'endormait, il pourrait croire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé. Si elle se collait à lui, peut-être qu'il pensera qu'elle voulait recommencer. Aussi géniale que cela avait été, elle était trop fatigué pour le refaire un nouvelle fois. Elle pouvait aussi se rendre dans la salle de bains et attendre qu'il s'endorme le premier, mais alors, il pourrait croire qu'elle le fuit parce qu'elle n'a pas aimé.

Que faire ?

Elle était coincée, piégée !

-Tu peux dormir tu sais, lui murmura Kuroko.

-A-Ah... D'accord. Alors à demain.

-Oui, à demain. Dors bien.

Elle le remercia, soulagée, se tourna dans le lit et commença à s'endormir avant de sentir des bras se refermer sur elle et une douce respiration chaude contre elle.

* * *

 **Une petite review ?**


	25. Provocation

**Bonznour !**

 **Me revoilà, comme chaque mercredi, pour un nouveau chapitre ! (25 chapitres déjà...)**

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Aujourd'hui, le chapitre pour ma petite Croque-mot ^^ J'espère qu'il va te plaire car il ne suit pas trop ce que tu m'avais demandé...**

 **J'ai une super bonne nouvelle : Tous les chapitres que vous m'aviez demandé sont achevés (bon Ok, par tous, il reste l'irréductible de L'vin sur lequel le planche toujours. Mais j'en suis déjà aux deux tiers !). Donc, les chapitres demandés par TetsunaAkashi (AkaKuro) et par Lyraserah (KiAka) sont finis. Ils paraitront dans les temps à venir. J'ai également écrit trois autres chapitres avec d'autres couples (dont 2 qui, j'en suis sûre, n'ont jamais été fait ! J'ai eu un éclair de génie vendredi soir et voilà ce que cela donne...).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout avait commencé bêtement quand on y pense. Il était venu dans les vestiaires, l'avait provoqué, avait attendu une réaction qui était venue. C'était bien celle qu'il attendait.

Il l'avait plaqué contre le casier, le menaçant d'encore se moquer de lui, de le traiter de monstre, de lui dire qu'il était inhumain, qu'il n'avait pas de cœur parce qu'il n'avait rien dit à Kise alors que celui-ci était à terre à la fin du match, alors qu'il s'était blessé, alors qu'il était supposé être son ami.

Aomine avait beaucoup de force et Kasamatsu ne fut pas en mesure de protester. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec la provocation que l'on pouvait avoir ce que l'on voulait avec lui, il était prêt à souffrir s'il pouvait enfin avoir un peu d'attention.

C'était incroyable ce qu'on était prêt à faire juste pour quelques minutes avec celui que l'on désire en soi.

Continuant ses provocation, il avait attendu de voir une lueur de tristesse, la preuve qu'il touchait une corde sensible. Là, le grand joueur de Tôo l'avait lâché, puis de nouveau plaqué contre les casier, mais différemment. Kasamatsu avait fait naître en lui le désir d'en avoir plus, de se venger de cet affront, mais aussi de faire sien le capitaine de Kaijo.

Leurs vêtements à terre, l'un en l'autre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Aomine avait imaginé, il avait sentit que finalement, Kasamatsu n'avait attendu que ça. Il était venu pour ça et l'avait eu au prix de devoir insulté celui qu'il désirait.

Un petit sourire vint sur les lèvres du basané. Il s'était fait avoir, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Kasamatsu était sûrement bien meilleur amant que tous ceux qu'il avait eu jusque là.

Ou bien pensait-il cela parce qu'il n'était pas indifférent vis-à-vis de lui depuis le début ?

Après un dernier mouvement de bassin, la pression retomba et les deux joueurs se remirent de leurs émotions.

-T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Aomine.

-Oui. C'était parfait.

-Et maintenant ? Tu vas partir comme un voleur ?

-Non, maintenant, je vais attendre que tu veille recommencer sans que j'ai besoin de te provoquer.

Deux sourire naquirent sur leurs lèvres. Sur celles d'Aomine, un sourire de défit, il pouvait attendre encore avant d'avoir envie de sauter sur Kasamatsu, c'était lui qui allait céder le premier et demander qu'il le prenne. Sur celles de Kasamatsu, un sourire fière d'avoir gagné la première étape.

Peut importe le résultat de la seconde manche, pour le capitaine de Kaijo, c'était déjà une victoire après sa défaite de tout à l'heure.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	26. Soupçons de masochisme

**Salut !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il s'agit de celui demandé par CelesteViolette, j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^**

 **Merci encore pour tout vos reviews !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable alors qu'il atteignait l'extase bien mérité. L'eau caressait par moments leurs jambes emmêlées. Elle était remontée un fois vers leurs bassins mais les deux amants ne pouvaient pas se permettre de bouger durant ce moment charnelle.

Mais l'eau rendait leur étreinte encore plus jouissive, plus intense. Cette fraîcheur leur donnait des frissons sublimes sur leurs peaux si chaudes.

-Akashicchi... !

-Ryota...

Le soleil couchant donnait une belle teinte sur la peau blanche de Seijuro, une teinte qui allait à merveille avec ses cheveux vermeille. Les contours de son corps se fondait devant le soleil qui éblouissait un peu Kise si bien que seul ses yeux bicolore luisant de désir ressortaient.

Le vent marin frai enveloppait leurs corps encore soudés tandis que la mer montait sur eux, elle allait les engloutir un jour.

-Nous devrions bouger, nous allons être mouillé, proposa le blond.

-L'eau retirera tout le sable qu'on a sur le corps et nous lavera un minimum.

-Hum...

Kise leva la tête pour chercher leurs vêtement et les vit heureusement plus haut. Ils n'allaient pas être touché avant un petit moment. Rien ne les obligeait à bouger finalement. Ils étaient si bien ici, doré au soleil, après tout, ils étaient en vacance rien que tous les deux. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si on allait les surprendre dans cette toute petite crique qui n'était accessible que par un tout sentier perdu entre les herbes hautes.

Le blond sentit un pincement à l'un de ses orteils et poussa un tout petit gémissement. Ses ongles agressèrent la peau du rouge qui le regarda avec interrogation avant de se retourner pour voir un crabe qui pinçait le pied de son petit ami.

-Comment oses-t-il te toucher !

Seijuro se retira de Kise, attrapa le crabe et le détacha. Les chatouilles involontaires d'Akashi sur son pied quand il retira le crabe firent rire le mannequin.

-Tu es masochiste pour rire quand on te pince ? Si c'est le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de te pincer les...

-Non, c'est toi qui m'a chatouillé.

-Je me disais aussi...

Le rouge s'allongea de nouveau sur Kise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je te pince là ?

Ses fins ongles pincèrent le tétons gauche du blond qui gémit.

-Et là ?

Il fit de même au dessus de son nombril.

Le blond gémit de nouveau. Il se retourna, mettant Akashi sous lui et profita de cette position pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Surpris, le rouge ne put retenir son petit cris. D'ordinaire, il savait maîtriser ses émotions mais Kise l'avait pris au dépourvu.

Son doux rire envahit bien vite la plage, couvrant le bruit délicieux des vagues.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	27. Défi

**Bonznour !**

 **C'est bientôt les vacances ^^ Mais aussi bientôt le bac... Je vous rassure, je ne pense pas trop ralentir mes publications pendant la période des révisions (qui a déjà commencé depuis près de deux semaines) car publier me prends cinq minutes et que je n'écris déjà pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.**

 **L'avant dernier chapitre de Derrière le miroir est sorti ! Allez lire, ce sont enfin les révélations ! Le nouveau de Vivre à en mourir ne devrait pas trop tarder.**

 **Bref. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est pour erza scarlett ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis combien de temps tout cela durait-il ? Ce devait bien être la cinquième fois qu'ils faisait l'amour ce soir là.

Kagami n'en pouvait plus, Aomine était dans le même état. Cependant, aucun des deux rivaux ne voulait montrer à l'autre le moindre signe de faiblesse. C'était un coup à vider complètement ses batteries.

-Tu fatigues ? Demanda le roux quand Aomine ralentit légèrement ses mouvements.

-Jamais de la vie !

Chacun sentait que l'autre allait céder, allait dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il était trop fatigué pour continuer. Mais l'avouer revenait à devenir le faible du couple. Si le corps ne pouvait plus, l'esprit, lui, prenait le relais.

Aomine jouit en Kagami qui le suivit. Essoufflés, les deux reprirent leurs respirations laborieusement.

Ils maudissaient leur ego qui les forçaient à se mettre dans ce genre de situations.

Le premier qui demandait à l'autre s'il était fatigué était un homme mort parce que l'autre allait forcement dire que non et lui allait devoir dire la même chose. Ils étaient condamnés.

Sauf si l'un se décide à abandonner.

Ce qui ne semble pas prêt d'arriver.

Kagami souffla bruyamment.

-Tu n'en peu plus ? Demanda Aomine, sentant la faiblesse du roux.

-Non. Et toi ?

-Je pourrais continuer toute la nuit !

Mais il se savait largement à bout. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour faire craquer Kagami !

-On y retourne alors ?

-Évidement !

Si ça continuait, il allait s'évanouir, trop lessivé. Pourvu que Kagami craque avant lui !

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	28. Crainte fondamentale

**Bonznour !**

 **C'est la dernière semaine de cours ! (du moins, pour les lycéens, mouahahahahah !) Mais bon, après... C'est le bac... J'espère que les révisions de chacun se passent bien et que ce chapitre (avec un couple encore jamais fait il me semble) va vous divertir ^^**

 **Merci de tout vos reviews, ainsi que favs et follows !**

 **Nous approchons du trentième chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Heu..., balbutia Furihata, et après ?

Sous lui, Kuroko se mit à rire devant l'incertitude de son amant. C'était tellement mignon de le voir hésiter sur la façon de faire. Lui-même ne savait pas. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, ne s'étaient jamais documentés sur la chose et étaient aussi paumés l'un que l'autre sur la démarche à suivre.

-à ton avis ? Tu viens de me préparer donc...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspends et attendit que le brun comprenne. Celui-ci rougit furieusement.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Tu vois un autre chemin possible chez un homme ?

-C'est un peu...

-Intime ?

-Entre autre...

Le rire de Kuroko s'intensifia et il embrassa Furihata. Avec hésitation, le brun pénétra le derrière de son partenaire et l'entendit pousser un petit soupir. Ses soupirs devinrent des cris digne de joueurs de tennis au fur et à mesure que Furihata prenait de l'assurance dans ses gestes.

Les fines mains de Kuroko agrippaient ses épaules et ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent à chaque mouvement.

Furihata explosa à l'intérieur de son partenaire et il se laissa tomber sur le côté en soufflant, épuisé par cette toute première expérience.

-C'était pas si dur... conclût-il. Mais... Et si ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait faire... entre homme ?

-Tu voulais faire comment, sinon ?

Le brun parût réfléchir.

-C'est vrai, il n'y a pas d'autre chemin.

-Alors rassures-toi, nous avons fait comme font tous les autres.

Ils soufflèrent tous les deux, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-J'ai envie de recommencer... chuchota Kuroko.

Il tourna la tête vers le brun dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une douce lueur coquine.

-C'est vrai... pourquoi pas... ?

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	29. Ascension

**Bonznour !**

 **Waouh ! ça fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'avais pas publié. Mais me revoilà ! Je voulais surtout que la grande période des examens et des résultats soit passé mais comme je n'aurai pas mes notes de français avant jeudi, je me suis dit qu'il serait quand même temps de revenir.**

 **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ^^ Il est pour Lyraserah.**

 **Le nouveau chapitre de Derrière le miroir ne va pas tarder, il devrai sortir aujourd'hui ainsi que celui de Vivre à en mourir. Ensuite, il y a de fortes chances que je commence une nouvelle fic qui devrait énormément vous plaire, je mise beaucoup dessus car elle m'a demandé un temps fous et que je me suis beaucoup documenté pour la faire. Voilà !**

 **Comment se sont passés vos examens ? Et ce début de vacance ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pour les médias, leur histoire n'était qu'une relation qui permettait à chacun une ascension sociale. Pour Kise Ryota, partager son lit avec l'héritier d'Akacorp lui donnait une plus grande légitimité et une prestance. Cela lui permettait de rencontrer des hommes d'affaires lors des soirées mondaines organisées par le père de son amant.

Pour Akashi Seijuro, sortir avec le mannequin en vogue le rendait encore plus célèbre, surtout chez les jeunes générations ce qui permettait aussi de le faire connaître dans les médias, lui et sa future société, et de lui donner une bonne image, l'image d'un garçon bien ancré dans la vie active, capable de faire de bon choix pour sa future carrière.

Mais ce n'était que ce que les medias pensaient.

La réalité était autre.

Ils avaient été dans le même collège, dans la même équipe, ils se connaissaient par cœur depuis des années et leurs regards montraient une confiance mutuelle.

L'amour était venu presque naturellement. Simplement. Lors d'une soiré arrosée, Kise avait un peu bu et Akashi l'avait raccompagné. C'était la fin de leur deuxième année de lycée. Dans la voiture, ils s'étaient embrassés. L'alcool avait aidé, évidement, mais de toute manière, ils l'auraient tout de même fait.

C'était naturel.

Depuis, le petit couple se retrouvait souvent. Akashi venait en limousine chercher son petit ami, ils se rendaient dans un lieux au hasard, peu leur importaient, et ils restaient ensemble.

La voiture était le lieux de leur première fois et celui de toute celles qui suivirent.

* * *

Les roues sur le bitume irréguliers de la route de montagne faisait trembler le châssis de la voiture et un peu les occupants, créant des vibrations irrégulières sur la banquette arrière où Seijuro était allongé.

Il gémissait le moins fort possible pour que son chauffeur ne se pose pas trop de questions et que les bruits ne le déconcentre pas dans sa conduite.

Suite à l'orgasme, il laissa tout de même échapper un râle qui fit rire le blond au dessus de lui.

-J'adore, soupira Kise, allongé sur lui, les mains sur le torse du rouge.

-Quoi ?

-Le dernier bruit que tu fais. Je trouve toujours que c'est le plus beau.

-Moi je préfère toujours ton premier mouvements car je ne suis pas encore tout à fait détendu.

Il embrassa son amant.

La voiture pila sur la route et les deux tombèrent de la banquette avec un petit cris.

-Je crois qu'on est arrivé.

-Je voulais encore continuer..., se plaignit le blond.

-Rien ne t'en empêche, lui dit le rouge avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	30. Insuffisance

**Bonznour !**

 **Je sais, je suis en retard. Bon, la raison est que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ses derniers temps entre la famille à la maison et les cours de conduite. Mais là, c'est bon.**

 **Oh ! Mais nous arrivons au trentième chapitre ! Waouh ! C'est super, je pense que je n'aurai pas pu aller aussi loin dans ce recueil sans vous ! Merci à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées de couple pour qu'il puisse continuer encore longtemps ^^**

 **Je publie donc ce texte, un couple un peu plus répandu donc je pense qu'il va vous plaire. Par contre, la prochaine fois, je reviendrai avec un couple encore jamais fais il me semble.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses propres mains sur son propre corps. Dans sa tête, elles devenaient les _siennes_.

Il était déjà parti.

Parti trop vite. Comme d'habitude en fait.

Il ne pouvait jamais rester. C'était trop risqué.

Leur relation était interdite, proscrite. Ses parents refusaient qu'il n'approche qui que se soit. Ils se cachaient depuis des mois. Kagami venait discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre et repartait ensuite.

Il venait, lui donnait le plaisir dont il avait besoin et repartait.

C'était comme ça depuis trop longtemps.

C'était horrible. Trop court. Mais cela ne pouvait être plus long car sinon ce serait trop dangereux.

Kuroko pleura, alors que ses mains caressaient encore sa peau, tentant de se rappeler chaque moment auprès du rouge car ils étaient bien trop rares, trop précieux pour qu'ils disparaissent aussi vite.

Il pleura car il se sentait seul, trop seul. Il était un créature sociale, fragile, désespérément amoureuse. Amoureuse au point d'avoir mal, une douleur sourde et affreuse dès que Kagami partait, dès qu'il l'abandonnait pour ne revenir que des jours voir des semaine après sans même qu'il ne puisse le toucher au lycée.

Kuroko le sentait plus distant. Il devait lui aussi en avoir marre de cette vie. De cette relation presque à distance.

Il se leva du lit, enfila vite fait des vêtements au hasard et monta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il sortit dans la nuit et suivit en courant les pas du rouge. Il connaissait par cœur le chemin qu'il prenait pour venir et pour partir. Ainsi, il le retrouva sans mal.

-Kagami-kun !

Il lui sauta presque dessus quand le rouge se retourna vers lui et manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

-Kuroko...

-Touche-moi, embrasse-moi et prends-moi ici, dans cette rue, mais ne pars pas... supplia le bleuté.

-Kuroko ?

-Tu pars toujours trop vite. J'ai besoin de plus.

Le rouge embrassa son amant, souleva son corps si fin et si léger avant de défaire ses vêtements, et de le prendre, sans ménagement, lui glissant tout de même les trois petits mots que le bleu aimait entendre à chaque fois.

Il ne voulait pas partir.

Plus jamais.

Puisqu'ils avaient décidés de prendre un risque avec cette relation interdite, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	31. Gène

**Bonznour !**

 **Me voilà avec le couple étrange dons je vous avais brièvement parlé. Le prochain sera le AkaKuro demandé par TestunaAkashi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allongé sur le lit, Furihata savourait les instants de sécurité et de plénitude que lui offrait l'état post-orgasmique. À ses côtés, Sakurai affichait un grand sourire.

-On l'a fait, murmura le joueur de Seirin.

-Ouais, souffla son partenaire avec béatitude.

-J'aurai jamais crus que... Qu'on y arriverait.

Il était vrai qu'ils étaient tous deux partis du mauvais pieds. Ils étaient incapables de savoir comment faire, comment réagir, quels mouvement exécutés lors de l'acte. C'était à peine si l'anatomie de l'homme leur était connue. Mais ils avaient voulu essayer.

Il avait déjà fallu de longues minutes avant que les deux amants se décident à se dévoiler entièrement à l'autre. Ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Une fois tous les deux nus, ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire après.

Les joues toutes rouge, Furihata s'était allongé sur le lit et Sakurai s'était mis sur lui. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder et hésitèrent assez souvent à poursuivre ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Mais s'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, ils savaient que l'occasion ne se représenterait plus.

Alors ils s'étaient abandonnés. Ils avaient fermé les yeux sur la peur et s'étaient laissés faire.

Mais la gène restait.

À chacun des gémissements de Furihata, Sakurai s'excusait, pensant lui faire du mal. Le brun était tellement pantelant dans ses bras qu'il n'osait pas dire que c'était du plaisir pur, qu'il en voulait plus, que maintenant, il était complètement soumis au plaisir que son amant lui faisait ressentir.

-C'était pas si... presque naturel en fait, conclu Sakurai.

-C'est vrai.

-C'était carrément génial !

-Ouais !

Ils rirent tous deux, prient dans l'euphorie d'une telle réussite.

-On le refait ? proposa le joueur de Tôo.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Alors on y va ?

-On y va.

Sakurai sourit, se remit sur Furihata, embrassa son front tout en vérifiant qu'il était toujours détendu.

Il entendit un gémissement et par réflexe, s'excusa.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	32. Marchandage

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici le chapitre demandé par Tetsuna Akashi ^^ N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous voulez des couples en particulier car je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance, celui de la semaine prochaine.**

 **Comme vous pourrez le constater, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude :)**

 **Réponse à ookami : Oki, pas de problème pour le AoKaga, j'essaierai de t'en faire un. Merci ^^**

 **Au fait, si cela vous intéresse, j'ai mis à jour mon profile et rajouter des projets de fiction et d'OS. Dîtes-moi ceux qui vous interpelle ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans les douches de Rakuzan raisonnait depuis un long moment déjà, des cris de plaisir. Ils s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite jusqu'à que l'un d'eux, un peu plus fort, conclue ce moment.

Kuroko reprenait sa respiration, l'eau coulant sur son corps, chassant la sueur. Akashi tenait fermement ses fesses pour qu'il ne glisse pas contre le carrelage et se retrouve sur le sol humide et éventuellement se fasse encore plus mal aux fesses que ce qu'il subissait déjà.

Le bleuté déroula ses jambes qui étaient auparavant enserrées autour des hanches du capitaine de Rakuzan.

Il embrassa une dernière fois son amant avant de s'éloigner.

-Je dois y aller.

-Reste.

Il soupira.

-Je dois être rentré chez moi avant que mes parents n'arrivent... Il y a trois heures de trains. Je dois y aller maintenant.

-Tu peux dormir chez moi.

-Non, Akashi-kun. Mes parents me surveillent beaucoup. Ils n'accepteront jamais que je dorme chez toi en ne les prévenant qu'au dernier moment. Je sais qu'on ne se voit pas souvent mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Le rouge soupira, ramenant son amant contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Je veux que tu reste.

Il plongea ses deux yeux rouges dans ceux de Kuroko.

-Non, répéta ce dernier.

Presque exaspéré, le capitaine prit le visage pâle entre ses mains.

-Si je te le demande gentiment ? À genoux ? Avec une longue déclaration enflammé ?

-Et bien je dirait encore non.

Le rouge souffla, énervé.

-Et si je t'en donne l'ordre ?

-C'est encore non. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Une soupire exaspéré s'échappa des lèvres du rouge. Il n'aimait pas la sensation de solitude quand Tetsuya le quittait pour retourner à Tokyo. Il y peut-être sa famille là-bas, mais il y avait aussi ses amis.

-Aurais-tu peur, Akashi-kun ?

-Peur de quoi ?

-Que je vois quelqu'un d'autre à Seirin.

Akashi détourna le regard.

-Bien sur que non.

Un petit rire cristallin échappa au bleuté.

-Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux, Akashi-kun !

-N'importe quoi, souffla le rouge avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore une fois, ses mains remontant son dos vers ses cheveux.

-Viens chez moi, susurrât-il contre le front encore humide de Kuroko.

-Non. Je dois rentrer.

C'était frustrant quand ce que l'on désirait le plus souhaite s'éloigner.

-Tu vas me rendre fou à toujours partir loin de moi.

-Tu serai fou si je restai.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Car nous enchaînerions les nuits blanches.

Le rouge rit. Mais plus ils parlaient, plus le temps passait. Avec un peu de chance, quand Kuroko se rendra à la gare, il n'y aura plus de train pour Tokyo et il sera forcé de passer sa nuit avec Akashi.

* * *

Ils quittèrent les vestiaires, se rendirent à la gare pour constater que le dernier train pour Tokyo venait de partir.

-Purée..., soupira Kuroko.

-Mais où vas-tu donc pouvoir dormir cette nuit ? Demanda innocemment Akashi.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	33. Bavardage

**Bonznour ^^**

 **Je vous préviens, je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre pendant deux semaines, je n'aurai plus internet durant cette période. Donc, profitez de ce chapitre ^^ C'est la première fois que je fais ce couple, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fan, mais comme il est très rependue, je ne suis dit qu'il fallait bien essayer.**

 **Réponse à ookami : Héhé, moi aussi je l'imagine très bien, sourire jusqu'au oreille et petit yeux taquins. De rien ^^ Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait peut-être cinq minutes que c'était fini, que le dernier gémissement avait été poussé, pourtant, le silence et le repos n'était pas au programme. Une voix, plutôt aiguë, résonnait dans la chambre.

-C'était... C'était vraiment... Je ne sais pas... Comment dire ? C'était... Extra ? Mieux que la dernière fois ? Moins bien ? Je ne sais pas comment... Définir... La sensation... Ou plutôt l'impression ?

-Tu ne peux pas définir demain ? On devrait dormir, Takao.

-Non, Shin-chan. Faire pars de ses impressions juste après la fin du feu est mieux... C'était... Bien. Mais en même temps, il y a des points à améliorer... Comme... Euh... La préparation ? Je ne sais pas comment on peut savoir si on est bien préparé... Sans un test avec autre chose, évidement !

Il ria, mais son rire n'atteignit aucune oreille attentive alors qu'il parlait encore et encore.

-Tu vois, je penses que se renseigner pour mieux faire est une bonne chose. Et cela passe en partie sur la concertation après l'acte pour prendre conscience et ses points faibles et forts au lit. En l'occurrence, je dirais que tu prépare mal. C'est vrai ! J'ai toujours mal quand viens le grand moment et je pense que c'est de ta faute. Attention ! Je ne dis pas que c'est grave, la douleur ne dure pas longtemps. Mais c'est un gène que l'on pourrait éviter avec un bonne préparation. Après, pour la suite de l'acte, tu es très bien. Moi je pense que je dois plus rouler mes hanches pendant tes va-et-viens, d'une parts, pour te faciliter le travail et d'autre part pour plus de plaisir. Ou-là ! Tu m'en donne déjà beaucoup, et tu as une grande endurance, mais... En même temps, il faut toujours cherché à faire mieux. C'est comme au basket ! Il faut toujours chercher à s'améliorer. Quoique, ce principe est aussi applicable dans d'autres discipline, comme les cours, le sport de façon général, la cuisine et... Bah... Tout en fait ! Mais au lit, je dirai que c'est encore plus important. Mais après, il faudrait chercher comment on peut améliorer ce dont je viens de parler. Peut-être avec des exercices ? Parce que... OK, la pratique, c'est bien, mais il faut aussi maîtriser la théorie de l'acte. Tu vas me dire : C'est pas compliqué, te prends pas la tête ! Mais moi, je cherche à faire de ce moment le plus parfait que l'on puisse faire ! Ce n'est pas simplement rentrer ton engin en moi, c'est plus ! C'est un partage, c'est presque une danse ou un art ! Il faut le maîtriser sous tous les angles ! Hum... J'ai peut-être un peu mal choisi mon terme ! Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Évidement, ce n'est pas sorcier. Mais que pourrait-on faire pour s'améliorer ? Dis ?

Il tourna la tête vers son petit copain qui dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Il avait craqué à la phrase « renseigner pour mieux faire ». Non pas que cela ne l'intéresse pas ! Loin de là ! Mais c'est simplement qu'il ne voit pas l'intérêt d'entendre un exposé après l'amour. Non. Lui, il veux juste dormir ! Il y a cours le lendemain.

Et puis, si c'était pour se prendre ses défauts au lit, non merci ! Une autre fois ! Là, il avait sommeil !

Alors sans le moindre gène, il s'était endormi. Sachant très bien que, de toute façon, son petit ami n'allait pas s'en formaliser. Il avait l'habitude. Et puis, il allait répéter son analyse au petit déjeuner le lendemain, pas de problème ! Tout est prétexte pour parler de sexe au réveil ! Et il tenait à ses améliorations ! De toute façon, il n'y pouvait rien si la vois de Takao avait un pouvoir soporifique. Il devrait même être heureux que son petit-ami soit bercé par sa voix.

-J'imagine que tes rêves sont plus importants que notre couple ?

Comme il le pensait, l'autre dormait trop profondément pour l'entendre se plaindre.

-Bon, OK, j'ai compris. À demain.

Et, un petit sourire au lèvres, il se lova contre son petit-ami en attendit que le sommeil l'emporte, la tête pleine d'idées d'exercices qu'ils pourraient faire. Interdit au mineur bien évidement.

* * *

 **Takao a t-il un effet soporifique sur vous aussi ?**

 **Un petit review ?**


	34. Dérapage au maji-burger

**Bonznour !**

 **Me revoilà après deux semaines d'absence, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos review, je vais le faire immédiatement :**

 **réponse à BlueSey17 : Merci ! javais peur que le discours de Takao sois barbant, même pour vous ^^ Je trouvais que le rôle de bavard allait bien à Takao, j'ai beaucoup hésité pour les personnages de cet OS. J'espère que celui-ci t plaira aussi !**

 **ajiahdomey : ah oui ? Classique en effet, mais comme tu l'a dis, j'étais obligé d'en faire un à un moment ! Merci, à plus !**

 **L'vin : Merci ^^ contente qu'il te plaise. Je penses bien à ton chapitre, mais en ce moment, je suis sur une nouvelle fic et tout et tout. Mais je le ferai bien un jour. Je ne décourage pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ce chapitre a été écrit pour ookami ^^**

* * *

-Non, mais sérieusement !? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !

-Oh ! Ça va, c'est toi qui m'a chauffé !

-Je suis allé pisser et tu dis que je t'ai chauffé !

-Tu as déboutonné ton pantalon un peu avant d'entrer dans la cabine et tu vas me dire que c'est pas le la provocation ?

Ils remettaient à vitesse grand V leurs vêtements, inversant au passage leurs tee-shirts et leurs chaussettes.

-C'était malin ça ! On va être la risée du lycée si jamais ça se sait.

-Tu me saoul Taiga, c'est pas non plus la mort.

-Oh que si, tu ne connais pas mes senpai, Daiki.

-Ils ne peuvent pas être pire qu'Imayoshi.

Là, il marquait un point.

Les deux sortirent de la cabine des toilettes et se regardèrent dans les miroirs. Aucun doute n'était possible avec leurs cheveux en batailles, ils venaient bien de s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes du maji-burger.

-On est dans la mouise.

-Jusqu'au cou.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps et ouvrirent la porte des cabinets, sachant que chaque secondes qui passaient en plus creusaient leurs tombes. Les autres allaient commencer à se poser des questions et les plus perspicaces et observateurs à comprendre.

Même les clients lambda les regardèrent avec un drôle d'air. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas commun de voir deux ados entrer et sortir des toilettes pas habillé et coiffé de la même façon que quand ils sont entrés.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? On commençait à penser que vous étiez tombé dans le trou, fit remarquer Kise.

-Kagami-kun marche bizarrement.

Le silence se fit à la table de la génération des miracles. Midorima remonta ses lunettes et cacha sa mine effaré. Il tourna la tête vers Akashi qui fixait les deux avec intensité. Il souriait légèrement. Il avait compris et avait extrêmement envie de rire à cette situation caucase.

-Mine-chin n'a rien à dire ? Étonnant, d'habitude, il se défend toujours et frappe Kise-chin.

-Mais peut-être que Daiki et Kagami sont encore en phase post-orgasmique et ne peuvent rien dire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le capitaine. Puis, ils comprirent et le silence fit place aux rires alors que les deux concernés se regardaient avec pitié. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'en baver.

-C'était ta faute, recommença Aomine.

-Tu chauffe pour un rien. J'ai un peu plus de retenu que toi.

-Qui a gémit le premier quand je lui ait mit la main aux fesses ?

Plus loin, les senpai de Seirin ne perdirent rien de la scène.

-Tu me doit trois cents yen, Hyuga-kun, ricana Riko. J'avais parié qu'ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air dès qu'ils étaient parti ensembles aux toilettes.

* * *

 **Alors ? Un petit review ?**


	35. Visiteur inattendu

**Bonznour !**

 **Comment allez-vous après ces quelques jours en cours ? Vous avez une bonnes classe et un emploi du temps correct ?** **Perso, c'est mon cas. je n'ai que des profs biens et l'ambiance en classe est travailleuse. Tout pour réussir, normalement.** **Alors, comme je suis dans la ligne droite vers le bac, je ne sais pas si je pourrai écrire comme je le souhaite. Je pense que oui parce que je trouve toujours le temps de faire ce que j'aime, surtout écrire. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai publier aussi souvent que je le fais, ça dépendra de nombreux de facteurs.**

 **Bref... Un nouveau chapitre, sur un couple que j'ai déjà fais. Si vous avez des idées, veuillez me les transmettre parce que moi j'en ai plus trop (de scénario comme de couples).** **J'avoue avoir écris ce chapitre un peu vite, je trouve que ce n'est pas le meilleur.**

 **Merci à BlueSey17, ajiahdompey et ookami pour vos reviews ^^, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, désolé, je vais le faire.**

 **Je vais donc le faire puisque je suis parti sur une longue intro :**

 **BlueSey17 : En effet, je les plains vraiment, je n'ai même pas voulu imaginer ce qui allait leur arriver ensuite... Sinon que la GM et Seirin en cœur allait rabâcher cette histoire pendant de longues années (même si je suis pas sûre que Midorima soit tu genre à répéter ce genre de ragot). Merci pour cette review, à plus !**

 **ajiahdompey , je t'ai déjà répondu au moins mille fois ^^**

 **ookami : Waouh ! Merci beaucoup, il fallait bien qu'il te plaise ce chapitre ! Et puis j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Je compte continuer d'écrire encore longtemps, tu ne dois pas avoir d'inquiétude à ce sujet ^^ Encore merci et à plus !**

* * *

Il n'en fallait pas plus, c'était parfait. Vraiment parfait. Kagami se sentait bien contre le corps laiteux de Kuroko. C'était la sensation la plus douce qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

Les cris du bleuté étaient aiguës, peu bruyants, cela lui correspondait bien. Kagami avait presque honte de gémir si fort à chacun de ses mouvements en lui et quand Kuroko agrippait ses cheveux.

Il se sentait venir, il allait mettre un terme à ce moment parfait. Mais il ne voulait pas, c'était trop extraordinaire pour s'arrêter maintenant. Il semblait à Kagami que ce moment charnel n'avait commencé qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Kaga-mi...-kun, gémissait Kuroko.

Il en voulait plus.

Bien plus.

Kuroko poussa un cris plus fort avant de jouir en cambrant son corps somptueux. Kagami, bien malgré-lui, le suivit dans cet élan de plaisir.

Il reprit sa respiration, la tête posée sur le torse de son amant.

En regardant la porte entrouverte par le courant d'air crée par la fenêtre, Kagami vit une petite tête dépasser.

Nigou se tenait là, il était tranquillement assis et semblait les regarder depuis un long moment.

Kagami se releva d'un coup, surprenant le bleuté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !? On avait dit qu'il devait rester dans le salon quand nous on était dans la chambre !

-Kagami-kun, la porte s'est ouverte et il a voulu venir, c'est tout. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur que tu me fasse du mal parce que j'ai crié ? C'est un chiot très prévenant.

Kuroko se leva du lit, de sa démarche habituel. Il était nu et incroyablement sexy mais le rogue ne remarquait même pas la vision de rêve sous ses yeux, il ne voyait que le chiot qui attendait devant la porte

Kuroko referma la porte délicatement en disant au chiot d'aller jouer, ce qu'il fit.

-Tu vois, il est parti. On peu reprendre...

-Reprendre ? Mais on avait...

-Tu es sûr ?

Il avait un petit sourire adorable et malgré la présence dans la pièce d'à côté, ils reprirent leurs activité sans se rendre compte que les courant d'air persistaient et qu'un petit chiot appuyait sur la porte pour la faire ouvrir, inquiet.

* * *

 **Petit chapitre par rapport à mon commentaire du début... désolé, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire.**

 **Reviews ?**


	36. Brisé

**hello !**

 **Je sais, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié dans ce recueil... Mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et pas mal de travaille. Mais il se trouve que j'ai eu un éclair de génie cet aprem et je viens de finir d'écrire cet OS ! Il est plus long que les autres et carrément dark.**

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup pour va reviews du dernier chapitre ! Merci à BlueSey17 et ajiahdompey !**

 **Je vais vous répondre de suite :**

 **BlueSey17 : J'étais obligée d'intégré Nigou un jour où l'autre ! Sa rivalité avec Kagami est tellement légendaire. Jespère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^**

 **ajiahdompey : Alors, les chats sont très affectueux aussi ! Ils réclames des caresses, des câlins au même titre que les chiens ! Et en prime, ils sont propres et ile sentent toujours bon. Je vais voir pour le AkaMido ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les premières fois, il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, peut-être parce que c'était supportable ? Akashi avait changé lentement, devenant plus froid, plus brusque dans leurs moments intimes. Il ne faisait plus attention au bien être de Kuroko, il ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir, sans se rendre compte qu'il lui faisait du mal, qu'il n'aimait pas être traité de cette façon.

Quelque chose l'aveuglait, une chose qui n'était pas là avant. Elle n'était pas là lors de leur première fois, si passionnelle que Kuroko avait cru fondre dans le plaisir. Comment on-t-il pu en arriver là ?

Son dos, il le sait, est couvert de griffures, son cous coloré de suçons douloureux, de marques de dents.

Pourtant, il le cris pas, ne se débat pas, ne fait rien qui pourrait contrarier son amant. Il est soumit, alors qu'il hait cela. Mais il n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher la situation d'empirer, du moins, il n'a pas osé. Déjà à l'époque, Akashi avait cette aura menaçante. Mais elle était devenu plus sombre avec le temps.

Et ils en sont arrivé là. Un plaisir à sens unique pour un amour qui n'est peut-être déjà plus réciproque. Car Kuroko ne sait plus quoi penser de l'homme qui le prend en ce moment même. Aime-t-il encore Akashi Seijuro ? Ou bien tout ses sentiments se sont-ils envolés ? Ceux d'Akashi, il n'en doute pas une seconde. C'est même parce qu'il l'aime qui lui fait l'amour de cette façon.

C'est ce qu'il dit.

Personne ne le contredira.

Jamais.

Cette personne est déjà trop brisée pour oser prononcer le moindre mots qui pourrait blesser le rouge. Car si Kuroko se laisse faire, c'est aussi parce qu'Akashi a besoin de lui faire subir tout ça. Parce qu'il doit être préservé du mal en faisant subir le mal. Il dit qu'il fait des cauchemars, qu'il a peur d'un chose. Il a peur de ne plus être libre. Et le moyen de trouver sa liberté, c'est de faire l'amour avec Tetsuya de cette façon. C'est ce qu'il dit.

Kuroko avait-il été manipulé par le rouge, qui c'était montré comme un agneau avant de devenir loup ?

Le bleuté ne voulait pas faire de mal à Akashi, malgré toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait encore ?

 _Pathétique_ , se disait-il en mordant encore plus fort l'oreiller.

Il espérait que chaque mouvement du rouge en lui soit le dernier. Il voulait que tout ce termine, qu'il puisse dormir, qu'il puisse rejoindre ses rêves, le seul endroit où Akashi était encore gentil, encore attentionné.

Il entendit le rouge gémir plus fort avant de le sentir jouir en lui. Il se retira de lui et s'allongea sur le matelas avant d'attirer le bleuté contre son torse en sueur.

Il caressait le corps laiteux, murmurant encore et encore qu'il en adore chaque détails, répétant inlassablement qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'aimera toujours.

Kuroko gardait ses mains serrées contre lui. Le corps d'Akashi lui paraissait inatteignable. Il ne pouvait plus le toucher comme avant, il n'osait pas, de peur que ce geste soit mal interprété.

-Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, Tetsuya. Je sais que toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais continua, comme si l'avis du bleuté lui était indifférent. Comme s'il connaissait le fond de sa pensé, comme si le bleuté pensait comme lui. Sans savoir que Kuroko était dans un tel état de confusion, qu'il ne savait plus rien, hormis le fait qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

-Nous recommencerons, encore et encore.

 _Pitié, non..._

-Je t'aime, Tetsuya.

Kuroko ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Akashi les essuyait, il le voyait pleurer, mais ne faisait rien.

-Toi aussi, Tetsuya, tu m'aimes. N'est-ce pas ?

Il pleurait, plus fort, incapable de répondre. Non, il n'aimait pas la façon dont il le traitait, dont il l'avait fait passer au rang d'objet. Mais il aimait Akashi, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Vouloir le préserver, vouloir faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien, même si lui doit souffrir, est-ce cela la définition de l'amour ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela que Kuroko ressentait au début.

Peut-être, avait-il l'espoir que le rouge redevienne comme avant ?

-N'est-ce pas ?

Il aimait celui d'avant.

-J'aime Akashi-kun.

Dans cette nuit, il priât pour que ces paroles ne fassent pas disparaître celui qu'il aime et ne donne pas plus de pouvoir à cette aura plus sombre.

* * *

 _-C'est moi qu'il aime. Va t-en. Tu n'as pas su lui donner ce dont il a besoin._

Et l'ombre rouge disparue, brisée en milles morceaux dans un cri de souffrance. Un nom.

 _« Tetsuya. »_

Et dans cette nuit, soudainement, des yeux hétérochrome s'ouvrirent, comme sortant d'un affreux cauchemar. Puis le visage sourit. Le rêve commençait.

* * *

 **Héhé ! en tant que sadique accomplie, je vous laisse spéculer sur cette question : Qui des deux a disparu ? Bon, à mon sens, la réponse est plutôt évidente, mais je ne sais pas, peut-être que l'un d'entre vous y verra un autre sens ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	37. Au féminin

**Bonznour !**

 **Ouais... Je sais, j'ai du retard, mais j'ai des excuses (plus ou moins valables). J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur (l'explorateur windows qui ne répondait plus et ne voulait pas redémarrer... je devais éteindre mon PC par la force et je pense que cela l'abime). J'ai aussi été absente pendant les vacances, j'ai été malade et j'ai très mal géré mes devoirs...**

 **Et bien, ce chapitre sera bien moins sadique et sombre que l'autre ^^ Mais étant donné que le dark est mon domaine, je risque de replongé du côté de obscure de la fanfiction comme le dit si bien BlueSey17^^. Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vais continuer ce recueil le plus longtemps possible, même si je dois dire que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration (ça doit se voir étant donné le temps espaçant chaque chapitre). C'est aussi que j'ai une très grande inspiration en ce moment et les scénario de nouvelles fics pleuvent dans mon cerveau, c'est parfois très pénible.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **WARNING, yuri, pour ceux que ça dérange, attendez la semaine prochaine un nouveau chapitre yaoi ^^ (un couple encore jamais fait en prime ! Et sombre !)**

* * *

Les garçons ne se cachaient pas. Plus maintenant du moins. Avant, c'était différent, comme tout en fait. Avant, on croyait qu'Aomine Daiki était le plus fort, que Rakuzan allait encore gagner la winter cup.

Pour les garçons, s'afficher ensemble n'est plus une honte, être amoureux n'est plus un calvaire.

Mais pour les filles... Comment l'équipe de Tôo ou celle de Seirin réagirait si ses membres savaient où la manager et la coach disparaissait par moments ?

Au début, elles n'allaient pas loin, puis après, elles se sont un peu plus éloignées, en parties parce qu'elles étaient plus proches, parce que leurs mains allaient plus bas, ou plus haut que les hanches.

Les garçons n'avaient peut-être rien remarqués, ou bien ils faisaient semblant quand elles revenaient, quand Riko avait les cheveux décoiffés et que Satsuki avait encore les joues rougies.

Elles se cachaient. Au début, par honte, puis, avec le temps, par peur d'être rejetées. Et aussi parce qu'il était bien plus excitant de se cacher.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, les signes étaient visibles, vraiment, mais les garçons n'avaient rien vu. Elles étaient revenues des toilettes après la rencontre entre Tôo et Seirin. Satsuki avait sa jupe mal mise, son chemisier rentré dans le haut de sa jupe ressortait sur le devant, là où Riko avait glissé sa main quelques minutes plus tôt. La coach avait une trace de gloss dans le cou qu'elle dissimulait avec un petit foulard, un touche très féminine qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, surtout quand on savait que ce foulard était à la manager.

Les garçons des deux équipes discutaient vivement, Aomine et Kagami s'embêtaient, comme d'habitude. Les deux filles passèrent à côté d'eux, prirent leurs sacs avant de s'éloigner.

-Eh ! Où vous allez ? Demanda Kiyoshi.

-Faire du shopping ! S'exclama Satsuki. Riko a besoin d'un ou deux trucs.

-OK, amusez-vous alors.

Une fois sorties du gymnase, les deux filles s'étaient mises à rire devant tant de naïveté.

-Pourtant, commenta la manager, ils devraient savoir, depuis le temps, que tu n'aimes pas vraiment le shopping.

-Que veux-tu ? Ce sont des garçons ! Ils ne se posent pas trop de questions, surtout après un tel match.

Elle se sourirent avant que Riko ne caresse la main de Satsuki.

Kuroko les suivaient de loin. Il avait trouvé l'attitude de sa coach étrange, il ne s'était pas trompé. Au moins, Momoi avait fini par trouver la personne qui lui fallait, et ce n'était pas lui en fin de compte.

* * *

 **Alors ? Pas trop mal pour une reprise ? J'avais depuis longtemps envie de faire ce couple ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera à supporter la rentrée...**

 **Reviews ?**


	38. Fougue dévorante

**Hello !**

 **Chapitre en retard, désolé...**

 **Merci à BlueSey17 pour son review ^^ Je vais de ce pas de confirmer que j'ai bel et bien sombré du côté obscur avec ce chapitre très loin du côté mignon de la semaine précédente ^^**  
 **Kuroko est le roi de l'observation, c'est bien connu, héhé ^^**

 **J'espère que ce couple inédit va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées de scenarii ou de couples !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il allait finir par lui arracher la lèvre tellement il la mordait fort. Mais Akashi ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Rien n'était meilleur que ce qu'il vivait.

Lui-même griffait sans ménagement le dos et les épaules d'Hanamiya. Il savait son souffle difficile, et il savait que celui de son amant l'était aussi. Mais il ne freinera pas ses pulsions pour lui. Bien qu'ils soient en couple, c'est chacun pour soi lors des moments de plaisirs.

Hanamiya le pressait si fort contre le matelas, son dos s'y enfonçait, remontait de quelques centimètre, redescendait selon les mouvements du roi sans couronne en lui.

Il lâcha enfin sa lèvre, puis mordit son cou, faisant crier sensuellement le rouge qui tira alors ses cheveux avec force. C'était comme un combat entre deux bêtes sauvages qui tentaient de dominer l'autre. Seijuro guettait le moment où il pourra retourner Hanamiya pour être au dessus et imposer son rythme.

Il fallait être patient.

Agir au bon moment.

En attendant, tout les coups étaient permis pour rendre ce moment de domination plus propice à apparaître. Mais Seijuro aimait cette façon de faire l'amour, il aimait cette violence, cette domination qu'il assouvissait ou subissait par moments. Il refusait d'être ménagé, c'était comme une insulte d'après lui.

Ils s'aimaient à leur manière.

Parfois, pour être sur d'êtres le dominant, ils usaient de ruses. Hanamiya aiment retourner Seijuro, le mettre sur le ventre et le prendre alors qu'il tente de se retourner. De cette manière, il peut griffer son dos, ses hanches, et le rouge ne peut rien faire. Mais Seijuro, pour se venger, n'a d'autres moyen que de trouver un moyen d'immobiliser son amant, avec des ficelles ou des menottes selon ce qu'il a sous la main. Malheureusement, sa force par rapport à celle de son amant étant moindre, elle l'oblige a user de stratagèmes plus fourbes.

Aucun de voulait arrêter, aucun de voulait avoir une relation « normale ».

Ils finissaient souvent de la même façon.

-La prochaine fois, se sera moi.

Alors celui qui avait été soumit cette fois-ci se faisait la promesse d'être vigilant pour ne pas se faire avoir par les ruses de l'autre, et le dominant du soir se promettant de le piéger une seconde fois.

Ils s'embrassent alors, et si la passion et la fougue n'est plus là, s'ils sont trop fatigués, alors ils s'endorment, sinon, le dominant du soir peut de nouveau réessayer.

C'était leur façon de s'aimer, et de se le montrer.

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? Dark, non ?**

 **Un petit review ?**


	39. Choqués

**Salut !**

 **Je reviens enfin après cette longue absence ^^ Désolé, j'ai eu une période de manque total de temps et d'inspiration pour écrire.**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur je pense, mais je le poste quand même parce qu'en j'ai marre d'être quasi inactive ^^**

 **Merci de vos reviews ^^ ils font toujours plaisir !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-On... On a rien vu ? Demanda Aomine, les yeux écarquillés.

-Non. Rien du tout, confirma Kise d'une voix tremblante.

-Je... Je suis choqué, repris le basané.

-Idem.

Ils s'adossèrent au mur derrière eux, chacun fixant l'horizon avec un air mi-effrayé, mi-béat.

-Mine-chin... j'ai plus faim.

Le violet laissa son paquet de bonbon tomber dans la pelouse de la cour.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Qui aurai faim après avoir vu ça ? On était trop jeune...

-Aomine-kun, c'est toi qui voulait qu'on espionne, commenta Kuroko de sa voix monotone.

-Oui... Mais il fallait me le dire, que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Et puis, on a rien vu !

-Rien du tout, accentua Kise, mais peu convaincu. Ils ne faisaient que jouer au shogi. Akashi n'a jamais...

-Non, il n'a jamais fait ça. Et Midorima non plus.

Ils restèrent quelques temps à se dévisager.

-Oh là là, soupira finalement Kise, ça va être dur de les revoir à l'entraînement !

-Kise, t'as vraiment un humour de merde !

-Mais quoi ?!

-Après ce qu'on vient de voir, la seule chose intelligente que tu trouves à dire c'est : « ça va être dur » ?

-Kise-chin est dégoûtant...

-Ah ! Même Murasakibara le pense !

La tonalité de leur voix grimpait de plus en plus, oubliant la discrétion dont ils devaient normalement faire preuve. Ils étaient encore sous la fenêtre de la salle de cours après tout.

Kuroko osa jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-Ils se rhabillent. Et ils rangent le plateau de shogi qui est tombé par terre.

Soudain, Kuroko devint tout rouge.

-Kuro-chin ? Tu ressembles à une tomate... avec des feuilles bleus.

-Kurokocchi ?

Très lentement, Kuroko se baissa.

-J'ai été repéré par Akashi-kun.

-Non... c'est pas vrai ! C'est un cauchemar ! Il va nous tuer ! s'emporta Kise.

-Ça va être dur à l'entraînement...

* * *

 **Pas terrible ?**

 **Je ne peux pas vous garantir un chapitre dans les semaines à venir, j'en suis désolée...**

 **Reviews ?**


	40. Retour en arrière

**Bonznour !**

 **ça faisait un bail, non ? Et bien je suis de retour (pour jouer un mauvais tour :p). Voici un petit chapitre dont j'ai eu l'idée aujourd'hui. Comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié dans ce recueil, je me suis dit que c'était parfait. Alors voici mon dernier chapitre en date.**

 **Manami1012 : Et oui, mais c'est bien normal ! Ils sont tous tellement sexy ! Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **StupidePatate : Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ Comme ces chapitres sont cours, ça me laisse la possibilité de testé pleins de couples, dont certains assez insolites, ou que je n'aime pas forcément (comme celui d'aujourd'hui). Merci pour cette review, très heureuse que cette fic te plaise ^^**

 **Guest : Merci ^^ je continuera temps que l'inspiration sera là !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il semblait qu'ils revenaient toujours vers l'autre. Peu importait le nombre d'hommes qu'ils fréquentaient, un bout d'un moment, ils revenaient au point de départ, pour une seule nuit la plupart du temps.

Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un avec l'autre, pas dans le même appartement, pas dans la même pièce avant que les disputes n'éclatent et que les divergences fassent rage. Par contre, le temps d'une nuit, leurs oppositions devenaient désirs, et c'était bon.

Kiyoshi ne saurait dire pourquoi c'était Hyuga et personne d'autre, pourquoi rien que la vue de son corps le rendait fou, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas de son esprit qui l'exaspérait. Mais la résistance dont il faisait preuve au lit lui donnait des frissons.

Il n'y avait que lui pour lui parler sur ce ton.

-Dépêches-toi un peu, bordel !

-Je suis pas à tes ordre, t'as qu'à le faire tout seul !

-Je vais pas me gêner, limace.

Sauf qu'il n'en faisait rien. Ce ne serai pas drôle.

À la fin de la nuit, l'un partait, sachant que d'ici quelques semaines, quelques mois, il reviendrait le voir. Finalement, c'était un cercle vicieux, il était prisonnier de lui, mais ne pouvait pas supporter ce geôlier. Leurs rares relations amoureuses sérieuses se retrouvaient gâchées, parce que rien ne remplaçait ce premier amour et tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir, cette sensation d'être aimé et détesté en même temps, le plaisir de savoir que l'autre prend son pieds alors qu'il vous déteste.

Ils fonctionnaient comme cela, depuis le premier jour, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

 **Alors ? Un peu court, je sais.**

 **PS : J'ai posté un crossover, diabolicks lovers et KNB, pour ceux qui voudraient lire, il s'agit d'un AyatoxAkashi.**

 **Review ?**


	41. Il en faut peu pour être déçu

**Waouh ! ça fait un baille ! Désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps à republier dans ce recueil, je n'avais aucune inspiration et j'ai tellement de chose à faire... Mais, mardi soir, j'ai eu une illumination ! Une idée ! Du coup, je suis allée voir si vous ne m'aviez pas demandé un couple, et j'ai relu le review de StupidePatate.**

 **Donc voilà, un IzukixAkashi.**

 **Je n'ai quasiment pas corrigé les fautes, je m'en excuse.**

* * *

Il se rhabillait et Izuki, assit sur le lit, ne pouvait que le regarder avec un petit sourire. Il savait qu'il était chanceux, une sorte d'élu. Élu par Akashi Seijuro. L'un des rare a avoir eu la chance de partager son lit, même si ça n'avait jamais été pour plus d'un heure ou deux.

Rien que d'y penser, son sourire retombait. Seulement une heure ou deux... Si peu par rapport à la fascination qu'il avait pour lui.

-Tu as l'air pressé aujourd'hui.

-Je ne le suis jamais.

Pourtant, il semblait qu'il se dépêchai d'enfiler sa chemise.

Izuki replia ses jambes contre son torse et mit ses bras autour. Il aimerait tellement qu'Akashi reste plus longtemps... Mais il avait des obligations. Aussi bien professionnelles que personnelles.

Après tout...

-Je n'aime pas savoir que tu vas le retrouver.

Akashi ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne devait rien à Izuki. Depuis le début il l'avait mit en garde, il lui avait dit à quoi s'attendre. Pas d'Amour, pas de relation normale même. Juste du sexe pour quelques heures.

-ça ne te gène pas de passer ton temps à tromper ton mec ?

Akashi poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il se tourna vers Izuki tout en mettant le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

-C'est quoi ? Une crise de jalousie ?

-Non. Je me posais juste la question... Je me demandais si tu aimais le tromper.

Il avançât d'un pas vers le lit et dominât de sa hauteur Izuki.

-Tu sais, je te trompe aussi. Ce que je fais à l'un, je le fais à l'autre. Logique, non ?

-Aucun des deux n'as d'importance ?

-Aucun des deux n'est plus important que l'autre.

Alors il ne donnait que peu de valeur à son petit ami officiel. Officiel... Il ne sortait avec lui que parce qu'il avait meilleur réputation, que c'était mieux pour son image. Pas par amour. Il assouvissait ses envies et ses besoins avec d'autres hommes. Il ne le disait pas, mais Izuki pouvait le lire en lui : il aimait les tromper. Il aimait passer d'un homme à l'autre et ne s'attacher à personne. Quand il sera lassé d'Izuki, ce qui arrivera peut-être demain, il ira trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourquoi tu restes avec lui si tu le l'aime pas ?

-Tu le sais.

-Tu pourrai passer plus de temps avec moi. Ça ne te coûte rien.

Akashi s'éloignât. Il prit sa veste, l'enfila, puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

-J'en ais pas envie. Au revoir, Shun.

Dans son regard, Izuki sentit que c'était la dernière fois. Il l'avait trop embêté ce soir. Il avait été trop curieux. Il suffisait de peu pour le décevoir. Trop peu. Cinq mois parti en fumée...

* * *

 **Je ne pense pas republier dans ce recueil (ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'arrête) car je n'ai plus d'imagination, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour. D'ailleurs, le Akashi Adultère était un sujet déjà traité dans le chapitre 3 ou 4... Cela dit, si vous avez des couples, ou bien simplement des lieux dans lesquels vous aimeriez voir un chapitre, un contexte même, dite le moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

 **PS : je publie également la suite de Déchiré aujourd'hui.**

 **Review ?**


End file.
